


The Demon Called Redemption

by OwlFeathers (AngelofAlderaan)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awesome Bulma Briefs, F/M, Majin Buu Saga, Majin Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofAlderaan/pseuds/OwlFeathers
Summary: In "How Great the Loss" we saw the events The World Martial Arts Tournament and the rise of Buu from Bulma's point of view.  But what was Vegeta thinking that day? What led to him falling back to his wicked ways and then redeeming himself?  This fic explores that day and why he made the choice to let Babidi control him, and how Goku reminded him of who he really was.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 34
Kudos: 24





	1. The Tournament Begins

[Art by Saicke1](https://twitter.com/Saicke1)

She wore red that day, the color of royalty on Planet Vegeta, and he thought she looked stunning. Telling her that however was always a hard thing for the prince. Compliments had never come easily to him, only speeches intended to intimidate his enemies into submission or defeat. But somehow he had managed the right words, even with how distracted his mind was.

Kakarot was coming home for one day.

Ten years after his defeat, the prince would finally be able to settle the score with his rival. The very thought sent his adrenaline running. Even Trunks was fired up to fight, hoping he and Goten could settle their own score. Bulma sat at the breakfast table watching them engulf an enormous breakfast, sipping at her own coffee. He noticed that she hadn't eaten. “Woman?” He looked her up and down questioningly. “Is that all you're going to consume this morning?”

She shrugged, setting her tablet down on the table. He could see some blueprints she had been looking over on the screen. Even on a day off she was still busy. Even if he insisted she set aside her work for the time being, he knew she wouldn't listen to him. This drive was much like his own and he admired it in her. It was one of the many reasons he chose her as his mate. There was no one else on this mudball who shone like her. In fact, he had never met anyone in all the universe remotely like her. She was stubborn, kind, and fierce when she needed to be. And her constant contradictions drove him mad.

She had to be his. She both challenged him and understood him. While others cowered before him, she stood tall, and invited him into her home. She knew she was playing with fire and never cared for a moment that she might get burned. He dared to say that she had tempered his flame.

And that bothered him. Even the Dragon team, who had once feared him, had come to treat him in a companionable manor, something that he despised. He was the ravager of worlds, destroyer of thousands, reduced to a husband and father, the lone survivor of an extinct race.

“Honestly, I'm not that hungry this morning. I packed some snacks in a capsule for later though.” She stood and brought her mug to the sink to rinse out. He accepted her response, knowing it was useless to argue with her and let the morning continue on.

Before long, everyone had arrived to travel to the Tournament and their airship was cutting through the blue sky. He grew more and more impatient as they flew, complaining to Bulma as they went, but of course she just ignored him. It was par for the course for them over the years. Gohan insisted that they all agree not to go Super Saiyan during the fights, which annoyed him further, but reluctantly agreed to it when he realized that Bulma didn't want the world to know she was married to an alien. He said little after that, contemplating fighting strategies against Kakarot that he had developed over the past several years.

That clown. He closed his eyes thinking about the younger Saiyan, picturing his goofy face in his mind, only to be replaced by the last image he saw of him, resigned to sacrificing himself for his son and the planet. Heat rose on the back of his neck. He hated him.

After the Cell Games, the prince had little will to fight, spending weeks on end wandering Capsule Corp and eventually reading or watching TV. He learned much about Earth during that time, but he still felt so lost. Beating Kakarot had been his goal since arriving to Earth. After defeating the Androids and Cell, he had every intention of putting the low class warrior in his place. Kakarot's sacrifice stole that from him, and he cursed the man every day for it. One more thing taken from him, cutting down his pride.

It had been Bulma who brought him back, saving him really. She built the Gravity Room, gave it more capabilities than the Gravity Machine on the ship had possessed, and encouraged him to start training again.

She had also swayed him into showing more interest in Trunks. After the future version of the boy had left, Vegeta spent days blaming himself for his death. He ignored the child for weeks until finally she confronted him about it. As always, she had the right words, words that showed him that he could be a good father if he gave himself the chance.

Vegeta despised the crowds that mulled about the stadium, but he loomed by Bulma, and followed their group around reluctantly. He wanted to sign in and get this day started. But Kakarot was still not there. It figured. That fool always arrived late.

Then in a blink, he was there, the same old goofy smile Vegeta wanted to pummel into the ground. The prince crossed his arms, watching everyone, including his wife become emotional at the reunion. He reached out and measured the other's Saiyan's ki. While he was certainly suppressing it, the clown seemed different. _Damn him. Even after he dies he still manages to get stronger. How?_

Under Piccolo's insistence, the fighters moved on to registration and quickly got signed in. He watched Trunks and Goten's disappointment and not being able to fight with the adults, and admired his son's tenacity. _The boy grows more and more like me._ He smirked at the thought. The more he thought it over, the more he was actually glad for the new shift in rules. Although he enjoyed training his son, he really did not wish to get matched up against him. He was here for Kakarot, and the boy would merely get in the way of that goal.

The next stage was to qualify, an easy task for the prince to be sure. While the others were being wished good luck by those who would watching, Vegeta headed towards the preliminaries. He had no time for this sentimental nonsense, and certainly didn't believe in luck. He felt Bulma's eyes follow him as he left, not even having said goodbye. But he never believed in those either. He would rather her praise over a fight well done then spend precious time in foolish well wishes. He glanced back a moment and she gave him a coy wink. He rolled his eyes. Of course she would chose this moment to be lude.

By the time the others showed up to the locker room, Vegeta had already dressed. Bulma had insisted that he forgo his armor this once in favor of a new fighting ensemble she created for him. _You won't need the armor, the other fighters have no chance against you, so what's the point? Besides, it will make you stick out._

She tried to get him to leave his gloves and design some new boots, but he insisted on those at least. _Woman, I am a Saiyan at least give me the decency to somewhat resemble one._ Marriage, he had discovered over the years, was more about compromise than anything else.

He left the others and headed down the long corridor to the warm up area. He was alone for the moment and the solace of the silence put him more at ease. Neither he nor Bulma were ones for crowds. He put up with Trunks's desire to go to the fair once a year, and that was more than enough exposure to people for him. Behind him he could hear Goten race down the hall giggling. So much for a moment alone. He close his eyes and pursed his lips. He could feel Kakarot not far behind, running slowly after his son. That fool, was he...? Yes, he was playing.

They were about to settle a decade old score and he chose this time to play? Sure, he had never met his son before today, but didn't he realize he would have enough time for his shenanigans after the tournament? This was his day to shine, to prove once and for all that he, Prince Vegeta, was the mightiest warrior. The more he thought about it, the more upset he got at the low class clown's antics and picked up his pace, exiting the corridor into the sunlight.

Outside, each entrant was warming up the best way they saw fit. Some lifted weights, others stretched, and some others sparred. He found a place not far off from the entrance and waited, arms crossed, watching each pathetic weakling straining against the Earth's gravity. Defeating them would be nothing. Kakarot and the others joined him moments later. “Now this is a crowd.” Vegeta turned his attention towards Krillin. He still wasn't used to seeing the former monk with hair. He looked ridiculous.

“Are all these people competing?” Gohan's voice was shocked.

“I say we wipe them all out now.” The others looked towards Vegeta, uncomfortably. He could tell they were unsure if he was joking or not. He smirked wickedly at Krillin, who backed away. The prince was enjoying this. It had been a while since he had cast fear into any of them, and Bulma wasn't there to stop him. No mater how much he threatened, she never believed he would carry it out, even though she knew him perfectly capable of doing so and had in the past. He relished the moment and the power it held.

The group moved over to the preliminaries, and he followed at a paced distance, watching Kakarot's every move. Yes, there was something different.

The officials brought out a punch machine and one by one, contestants proved their worth against it. It was an absurd and arduous wait, and as he watched he grew more and more impatient. Android 18 was the first of their group up to the machine. He smirked, remembering back to how vicious the woman had once been. It seems as if marriage had caused them both to change. Krillin told her to take it easy with her punch, and he assumed she would. She hit the bag and the machine read nearly 800. His smirk dropped. Perhaps marriage had only softened one of them. He cursed himself. No, he was the Prince of all Saiyans. He made up his mind then and there that he would not kowtow to their little charade. Besides, he was there for Kakarot, he could care less what these pathetic Earthings thought.

18 approached the machine once more after the men looked it over and tapped it. This time it read 203, leaving all in shock. The rest of the Dragon team stepped up and one by one they left impressive numbers, albeit holding back their true power. Before he could get a chance to go up, the judges were convinced the machine was broken and fetched a new one. With a smug look, the prince watched them roll it out. Well, they would see very soon that there was nothing wrong with these pathetic contraptions. Vegeta strode up to the machine, all eyes on his commanding presence. “Now stand aside.” He knew exactly what he was going to do. This machine stood no chance. With one swift, clean punch, he obliterated it, sending shrapnel and debris flying every which way. The judges were dumbfounded at the resulting blow, frozen in place. He could feel Kakarot's disapproving eye roll behind him. At least the prince had instructed everyone to move. Had he not, someone might have been hurt. _Damn, I_ have _grown soft. Since when did the well being of anyone mattered to me?_

As he strode away from the sight of his destruction, the humans gave way to let him pass, scared and watching his every move. Now this felt good. Yes, they should make way for him. He was Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, the mightiest warrior in the universe and this was just a glimpse of his true power. Their fear felt good, like the old days. An announcement that qualifications would be taking longer than expected came over the speaker. Great, he would have to stick around longer. Perhaps showing off hadn't worked to his advantage. Murmurs came that a number of fighters were withdrawing now after his little performance. Good, maybe they would all go home and leave this down to-

“Hey, Vegeta! I heard they're starting the Junior Competition in a few minutes in the main area. Do ya wanna go?” Kakarot's voice cut through his silent reverie.

Bulma and Trunks would both be upset if he missed his son's fight. “Fine, let's go. Anything's better than this lame side show.” He turned to leave, joined by the others. As they paced through the crowd, it parted once again, in awe of this exceptional group of fighters. Kakarot stopped to make small talk with Gohan and a girl he had noticed hanging around the boy.

Females. He was glad Trunks wasn't at that age yet. He was still too busy playing pranks and trying to one up Goten. Actually, thinking about it, Vegeta himself had never been distracted by a woman before he met Bulma. When he was a part of the Frieza Force he couldn't be bothered by anything except his goal of defeating Frieza and getting stronger. She had been a bright light the shattered his darkness after he arrived. No matter how hard he tried to push her away, something always drew him back towards her. It was why their son even existed. He tried to pretend like he didn't care at first when she told him she was carrying their child. But knowing she bore the seed to continue the royal bloodline actually blew him away. He didn't quite know how to take it. But it, like her, was a distraction to his goal of becoming a Super Saiyan. So he left her. They actually parted on terrible turns, all because he couldn't express how he was feeling at the time-thrilled he would be a father, upset at himself for getting tied down and being left in Kakarot's shadow. So he left, trying desperately to reach his goal. And then he did, but it wasn't because he was full of rage, like that clown. No, it was when he gave up trying and only wanted to get home to see Bulma and their child, to say things he hadn't been able to say up until then.

He had wondered all these years later over and over again what exactly it was that triggered it. The boys just became Super Saiyans one day because they were playing. It seemed like there was no rhyme or reason to when it happened, but Bulma had been running tests over they years and told him she had her own theories and not to worry about it. Yet he did. He always did, just as he did everything else. He over thought it, wore it down like a stream deepening a canyon.

After putting up with a ridiculous film about how the “Incredible” Mr. Satan “defeated” Cell, Vegeta finally spotted Trunks enter the area with Goten. Looking over the other contestants, he pitied them. None of them stood a chance against the two demi-Saiyans. Goten looked calm and focused, something he had never seen out of the boy before. _Well, maybe sparring with Trunks has taught him a thing or two,_ he smirked. Trunks kept his eyes forward, but Vegeta spiked his energy for just a brief moment, enough for the boy to flick his eyes up his father's direction. A small smile tugged at the corner of his son's mouth, mirroring the Prince's own. The lad nodded just perceptively, acknowledging his father. It was amazing the boy was going to be nine soon. He felt like it was only yesterday that Trunks had arrived in this world, and now he was living up to his Saiyan heritage.

One by one the competition fell. Krillin took note of how boring watching the pint sized fighters were to watch, and the prince had to silently agree. Trunks's name was finally called out and he entered the area once more. _Good, finally some real fighting._ He felt Bulma's ki flare and his gaze shot over across the stands to where she sat. A large woman cheered next to his wife, while she sat fuming. Something told him that this was the mother of the boy Trunks was about to fight. As he observed the woman's actions, Bulma got more and more furious.

 _No mercy, son. This boy's mother has yours quite upset._ Trunks eyes flashed up towards the crowds, where Bulma was standing cheering for him, brows drawn together-pissed off. He nodded once more. With a swift sweeping kick and another to send him flying, the boy was down. Trunks paced smoothly away, cool and confident. Vegeta chuckled low and scanned the crowd for Bulma once more to find her gloating at the other mother. Gods he loved her. He suppressed a grin, but Kakarot caught him and he abruptly turned away. He cursed himself for showing a weak moment. Honestly, he should have just blasted that woman for upsetting his mate. Ten years ago he would have done so.

Several more match ups and Goten took the stage. The boy looked frightened now, but not of the boy he was about to fight, but being on display. Without Trunks, he looked lost. 'The prince shook his head. He should have worked more with the boy like he had with Trunks. Over and over he had told his son to fight as if the world were watching, that they might know who is in charge. Kakarot cheered his son on, and from across the stands, the two Saiyans noticed their wives ki flare again. That mother was at it again. So this must be her boy, too. _Oh, this is going to be good._ The boy bowed politely and his opponent began to swing wildly. Goten blocked blows without barely moving, wearing his opponent down. Goten looked extremely bored. With a single blow, the other kid was knocked out cold.

Across the stadium, the boy's mother lunged towards Bulma. Vegeta turned sharply to move, but in a flash the Harpy was there, fist to the woman's face. Vegeta couldn't help himself and broke out into a grin. Well, Kakarot's woman was more than talk after all.

After this, the boys took down the competition one by one, Kakarot cheering them both on. The prince stood back, a smile tugging on his lips. Before long, it was just down to Trunks and Goten. Finally. Vegeta was ready to show that clown the power of the Saiyan Royal bloodline. He watched as the two entered the stadium, playfully egging one another on. They were shadows of their fathers in so many ways. Kakarot and the others cheered the two demi-Saiyans on, but simply stood, arms crossed observing them all. Including his rival. How was he always so relaxed and jovial?

The boys stood at the ready, then launched themselves at one another. The fight started simply enough, but before long, they took to the sky. The audience hushed in awe and amazement. Across the stadium he caught Bulma and ChiChi wildly cheering the boys on. Trunks nearly knocked Kakarot's son out of the arena, but ChiChi's cry to stop halted him mid air and he caught himself in time. With a renewed determination, he zipped towards Trunks and pelted him with blows. _That boy had better shape up soon, or he'll be training at an even higher level of gravity this week._ As if he had heard, the boy turned it around and sent Goten plummeting to the ground. Kakarort's boy caught himself and the two threw punches at one another simultaneously, hitting one another in the jaw. The certainly seemed evenly matched now. The two paused at opposite ends of the fighting platform. They were smiling at each other playfully. This was nothing to them, the same old thing they had always done. Vegeta rolled his eyes. Of course Trunks wanted to win, he had said so many times, but having fun? This seemed so foreign to him. The announcer came over the loud speakers speculating on who might win, annoying the prince. Would those two just get it over with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I focused more in this one on the fighting and Vegeta's thoughts throughout the day than I did with Bulma in how great the loss. For her, his choice was sudden and unexpected, but for Vegeta, there is quite a bit of lead up to it, a huge inner conflict. Because of this, this fic will be longer than my first, but I might go back and make that one longer if I feel it needs it as a companion!


	2. The Mysterious Fighter

Trunks's hands lit up, ready to take on Goten. Krillin and Gohan watched, dismayed, but the prince agreed with Kakarot for once. Trunks wasn't the kind of person to try actually hurt innocent bystanders. Pulling his hands together, his Big Bang Attack shot straight towards Goten. The other boy leapt out of the way and the ki blast headed straight towards the crowd. Deftly, Trunks guided up and away from the audience. Pride swelled in Vegeta's chest. He had been working with the boy for months on controlling ki and learning attacks.

Goten wanted to show off next and charged up a Kamehameha blast. But the lad was not adept at controlling his power and the blast took out part of the roof to the tournament waiting area. He looked both pleased and embarrassed.

The two got back into fighting position and launched themselves at one another. Trunks sent Goten into the air with a swift kick, but the lad stopped himself. Trunks phased behind him, startling the other boy, and placed him in a stranglehold. _Good, Trunks._ Vegeta smirked. All of their training was paying off.

“Awe man, this does not look good!” Kakarot's voice was worried.

“Sure it does. If you're rooting for Trunks that is.” A smug look filled the prince's features. After today, the Royal family of Planet Vegeta would prove their dominance over the clown and his offspring. He was feeling quite pleased.

A bright flash filled the stadium and he felt a sudden spike in ki. Goten had gone Super Saiyan and broken out of Trunks grip. Kakarot was amazed at seeing his son become the legendary, but Vegeta was pissed. “Kakarot, that's not fair!”

“Well hey, don't look at me, he did it.” The prince wanted to clean the floor with the clown's mock innocence. Down below in the arena, Trunks was telling his rival off for going Super Saiyan after returning to base form. The child looked like his father, rubbing the back of his head and giggling, just like that buffoon. It was madding. In moments the two were at it again. The prince noticed his son wasn't using his left arm. What what that foolish boy up to?

Goten pummeled Trunks, while his son saved his energy and only attacked when he saw openings. With a swift kick to the face, Trunks nearly went down, but he caught himself and sent an ki blast towards the other boy. Goten launched out of the way, yelling from way up in the air at his friend. He rocketed towards the prince's son. Vegeta watched in rapt attention, waiting to see how his boy would respond. He could not lose to Kakarot's brat. As he was feet away, Goten charged his energy, but Trunks was faster, moving deftly out of the way, then going Super Saiyan. So much for promises. He would have to have a talk with the boys about this. When a Saiyan gives his word, it is binding. Both broke it. While he understood his son's choice, this still was no excuse.

Trunks fired a direct hit at Goten, sending the demi-Saiyan towards the stands. The audience dove out of the way, but the younger boy managed to stop himself before doing any damage...by touching the stands. Officially, he was out of the arena and had lost.

Vegeta cackled under his breath. One Son down, two more to go. This was going to be a glorious day for the Briefs family.

He watched as the announcer declared his son the winner and his son celebrated. He rolled his eyes. In this way, the boy was far too human. But how could he help it, he was much like his mother in his enthusiastic nature. Across the stadium, his mate was on her feet in a similar jubilant dance, while the harpy and her father were sunk in disappointment.

Kakarot was still digesting the fact that both boys could become Super Saiyans. Vegeta strode forward and clapped his rival on the shoulder. He couldn't help but take the opportunity to gloat. “Cheer up Kakarot, there's always next year. Your son put up a good fight, but there can only be one champion.” The prince's face turned from smirk to full on smile. It felt good to rub defeat in the fool's face.

The announcer came over the loud speakers once more to introduce Mr. Satan for the “friendly” match up between him and Trunks. Now this was going to be good.

“Ha, this isn't going to be much of a fight, ya know.” Kakarot beamed down at the stadium eagerly.

“Right, you'd better not blink, or you'll miss it!” Krillin join him merrily.

Vegeta had to share in their amusement. Mr. Satan was the biggest fool of them all, to see that egotistical idiot be put in his place by a mere child would be priceless. “Trunks is going to pulverize this noisy fool. World Champion, I've known stronger house plants!”

Gohan began to dance around in an absurd manor, waving his arms wildly. “Oh yeah right, Vegeta!” He giggled like a buffoon. “C'mon, jokester. What a crazy funny guy, huh? Vegeta, he should be a comedian, he's got a million of them.”

The prince watched the girl's face fill with confusion. Realization dawned on him. This much be that moron's offspring. Well, she certainly didn't seem to have the density that her father had. But what did Gohan see in this female? She had to be strong willed. That was the only explanation for it. Saiyans only mated with confident females. And once they had decided on one, they were together for life. Fantastic, if that were the case, they'd be seeing a lot more of Hercule Satan. Vegeta chuckled to himself. Well, he wouldn't let him ever live down getting beat by his son if that were the case.

Krillin suggested that the match would be boring and that they should get some food, and to Vegeta's constant apatite this sounded far more appealing. Gohan tried to convince them to stay after the girl got in a huff, but it was to no avail.

Krillin led the way to the athlete's resort area where they had to give their names to enter. It was about time they got special treatment. He was a prince, and even living at Capsule Corp. he always had his needs met and never wanted for anything. The fact that these fools had no clue they were in the presence of royalty irked him. He was looking forward to eating the buffet provided, just so long as Kakarot didn't inhale everything first. The others bantered playfully about the upcoming events, all assuming Kakarot's win. He could feel the heat rising on the back of his neck. And the part that dug at him was...he wasn't sure they were wrong. Over and over he checked Kakarot's ki. Something was definitely different.

It was lucky that lunch was a buffet, but the prince wasn't sure they were ready for hearty Saiyan appetites. When Gohan and the girl joined everyone, Goku eagerly asked how Trunks had done. Of course the boy had knocked the World Champ out in one punch, and Vegeta expected no less. What galled him was the rest of the world still believed that Mr. Satan was actually the strongest person on the planet. What fools.

As the Saiyans ate, the plates piled up. Piccolo didn't require food like the others, and 18 kept side eyeing the Saiyans with a bit of disgust. The prince supposed the android didn't require food either, as she sat looking bored, waiting for her spouse to finish eating. To his amusement, he found out as the left the building that most athletes didn't eat before fighting. Such a ridiculous notion. Food gave you energy to fight. It was just another thing about Saiyans that made them superior, he concluded. 18 suggested that they check the draw to see who they were matched up against.

“Well, if I have to fight Kakarot in the first round, the first thing I'm going to do is punch him in the gut.” The prince chuckled, teasing the low class. The taller Saiyan had just asked moments ago for everyone to go easy on him because his had eaten too much. _Never reveal your weaknesses, clown._

“Awe man, no mercy.” Kakarot whined playfully back. The prince had to admit, now having eaten, he was actually in a more jovial mood, ready to show his rival who was the best. He began to run through strategy once more but his thoughts were cut short. Two fighters stood in their path, a tall ruddy skinned being, broad shouldered and menacing. His silver hair fell to his collar, and his brows drawn in seriousness. The other was far shorter than even Vegeta, with pale lavender skin, dark eyes, and crowned with a mohawk of long silver hair. He eyed them all, taking in the group one by one. They were clearly not human, but not a species he was familiar with. Behind him, the human Gohan was interested in voiced her concerns about the two, and he had to agree, their ki felt...off. So the girl wasn't just a fighter like her father, she had a brain and could detect ki. The boy was a better judge of character than he had given him credit for.

The short one floated over and hovered before Kakarot. “Good afternoon. You wouldn't happen to be Goku by any chance, would you?” The being's voice was soft, but full of authority.

Kakarot's eyes widened at being recognized. “Yeah, how did you know my name was Goku?”

Goku...For years Vegeta had wondered why the warrior had decided to keep his human name once he learned of his true identity. It was just another thing about the baffoon that baffled the prince. The man knew he was a Saiyan, accepted that, yet on so many ways, he chose to TRY to be human, to almost compartmentalize his Saiyan side from his earthly upbringing. It wasn't until Bulma had told Vegeta the story of Grandpa Gohan that the prince discovered that Kakarot wasn't so unlike him. His name given to him by the first human he met, the man who raised him. Going by Goku was a way to keep the old man alive in his heart, the same way he had named Gohan for him. Vegeta would never stop calling him by his Saiyan name for the same reason, it was his way of keeping their race, his inheritance, alive.

“Well, your reputation as a great fighter, precedes you. I was actually hoping for a chance to fight you during the tournament.” The being explained.

Kakarot looked lost...as usual.

“It's not that I'm confident about beating you. Not at all. It's just that I want to have the greatest challenge that I can think of. And I know that you're a man that understands that.” Kakarot continued to stare. All Saiyans knew this too well. The need to fight the strongest, to prove their worth. “Well then, it was a real pleasure. I'm honored.” The being's voice was dark, like he was hiding something. The prince didn't trust him. “And I'm very much looking forward to today's competition. I've traveled very far for this opportunity to meet you in battle.” The more the being spoke, the more the heat began to rise on the back of Vegeta's neck. He had come simply to fight Kakarot. What about him? He was Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, the mightiest warrior alive. He would not be treated as this imbecile's second. “You might even say I'm one of your biggest fans. In any case, after meeting you, I'm certain that I won't be disappointed.”

The clown continued to be baffled by this. “Gosh, thanks!”

“Goku, may I shake your hand?” What was this man up to? Vegeta reached out his ki. He ebbed with strength, but unlike anything he had ever felt before.

The warrior took it gleefully, grinning.

The being chuckled darkly. Now Kakarot sensed something was off, looking down at their grasped hands a moment before letting go. How slow was that idiot?

“Alright. Thank you, You're as brave as everyone says you are.” What was this man going on about? It was just a handshake. Vegeta side eyed the others, who looked almost fearful. He didn't understand their reactions at all. The being bowed and took his leave.

“Hey, wait a second! I didn't catch your name!” But the lavender skinned being had returned to his companion and had already begun to walk away.

The Namekian paced up behind Kakarot, frowning. “I don't like the feel of it. They're strong.”

“Real strong.” Kakarot agreed. The two beings walked away towards the match up, leaving all to wonder after them. “But hey, is that what this tournament's about? Finding the unexpected challenge and seeing who emerges as the victor?”

Vegeta huffed. There would be only one victor that day, and it would he him, he would make sure of it, no matter the cost.

“Gee, I don't know, they don't seem all that strong to me, guys.” Krillin piped up. “To tell the truth, I don't think they know what they're getting themselves into.”

“Well, we'll find out soon enough, won't we?” Could the Namek feel it, too? It was as if these beings power were not ordinary ki. Was that what was keeping the others in fear? Well, he was the Saiyan Prince, no challenge was too great for him. “I for one would be more than happy to take on either of those two clowns.”

Piccolo stepped forward, brows drawn. “Those two are not to be trusted.”

Kakarot continued to watch them enter the match up. “Why?”

“I sense something from them. I'm not sure what it is. They're very powerful, but their power is... different.” Yes, the Namek definitely felt what Vegeta did. Was Kakarot just that dense, or was his propensity to trust and think the best of everyone leading his judgment once again? Vegeta inwardly rolled his eyes. That moron had got himself killed because of that line of thinking, and it nearly took his son's life as well. There was no such thing as fighting fair. Placing trust in anyone but oneself was a fool's errand. He paused in his thoughts. No, there _was_ one person he would place his life in...

“C'mon guys, let's get outta here! I wanna find out who they got fighting in the tournament!” Krillin's voice cut off his train of thought. _Yes, to the task at hand._

Inside the waiting area, the announcer went over the how the match up would work. One by one names would be called and each fighter would draw balls with numbers on them. Each ball would be matched up with another determining who would fight whom. The former monk was saying an obnoxious prayer to some deity to allow him not to fight his friends. Vegeta huffed. No matter who he was matched with, he had no intentions of going easy on them.

Kakarot noted that most of the fighters didn't seem like much of a challenge, but there were two huge ashen fighters who made him feel eerie. The prince had to agree, something about them was extremely strange, They reeked with power. Off to the side, a masked fighter was awkwardly getting his balance. Vegeta reached out and felt...two kis? And one felt very-Trunks. Yes, Trunks and Goten. Well, he had to admire their gumption. Their tournament had been a joke, and he wasn't about to stop them. If they got caught, he would deal with it later. The prince was actually surprised that the Namek hadn't sensed the two scallywags.

One by one, names were called and numbers drawn. Krillin was called up, hoping that he didn't have to wait long to fight.

He wouldn't.

The short fighter drew a one. “What in the world did I do to deserve this?” His eyes went wide. The prince chuckled to himself. Never beseech the gods for anything, you might get more than you bargained for, he mused.

Gohan was placed against the ruddy skinned fighter they met earlier, who was called Kibito. The boy was amped up, but Kakarot paced up to him, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “He's a big guy, but remember, a true warrior fights with the mind.” The prince smirked. _Well, well, it seems like the fool has learned something in the afterlife after all._

Kibito's companion, who he learned was called Shin, was next up and the warrior prince watched his every move. He seemed otherworldly, as if he lived on another plain of existence, beyond everyone else. Vegeta found it pretentious.

A flutter of fabric soared past him and landed near the wall. Vegeta side eyed the boys who had been tossed aside by one of the oversized ashen warriors for taking his place. He sighed. If they were going to pretend to be a different fighter, they should have at least learned his name. They had a lot to learn about stealth. He would have to take the boys camping soon and work on that, away from Bulma. He would get an earful if she knew he was aware of their shenanigans.

As Kakarot approached the box tot draw a number, Vegeta watched with interest. It would be fine if that moron was matched up against someone else to start, but part of him hoped he could just fight him and prove his superiority. Adrenaline began to course through his veins at the thought. The low class drew an eleven. No one had been matched to that yet.

That being done, he found a place to sit and meditate while he waited to be called. No point in wasting his energy. Closing his eyes, he went over techniques and scenarios. He settled his spirit and his faculties. A calm mind was a sharp one. There was no room for foolish emotion, just sheer strength, intuition, and agility.

“Vegeta! You're next!” The announcer's sing song voice broke off his meditation. His eyes popped open with a start. He paced over to the box, feeling everyone's eyes on him once more. From one or two he felt fear. He smirked. Good, they knew they were in the presence of a true warrior. He reached into the box, rummaging around for a ball. Drawing it out, he stared down at the number that peered up at him and smirked.

Twelve.

He held it out for all to see. Kakarot gasped. The prince's smirk widened.

“So you're number twelve?” The announcer asked, but Vegeta ignored him. He had got his wish. He would be fighting Kakarot immediately.

Piccolo looked on in horror, muttering something to himself.

The fool's amazement turned into a grin. “That figures.” Vegeta could smell the adrenaline pulsing through his rival, and he knew the clown could smell his own as well. He returned the grin darkly.

_A fight with Kakarot. Perfect. Just the opportunity I've been waiting for to prove my true Saiyan abilities._

Eventually all the names were drawn and fighters matched. Vegeta could care less who fought whom, but he glanced at the board to get a sense of the standings. A true warrior always took care to take in everything occurring around him, even if it didn't matter to him. The announcer went over the rules, and the prince was half listening, half going through tactics for the fight ahead. His heart was starting to race with anticipation, but he controlled his breathing and settled it once more. No use expending energy on such trivial things as excitement.

They were led to the waiting area, and the fighters prepared for their turns-stretching, peeking out at the crowds, and warming up. But Vegeta did none of this. He was quietly observing the two large ashen fighters. It was then that he noticed that both had identical marks on their foreheads-a scripted letter M. It was curious. They flexed their bulging muscles. Power just seemed to emanate from them, but it was unlike any of the power the fighters of Earth had. Krillin, the three eyed one, and the weakling all had similar energy. Even that dirty old man did. But this was different, and intriguing.

Fireworks were set off and an obnoxious band was playing. What a ridiculous spectacle. Fighting was supposed to be about raw strength, power, and blood, not silly ditties played on brass instruments.

He found a spot against the wall to lean, folding his arms. The clown wouldn't sit still, stretching over and over again. He closed his eyes in thought. He could feel Bulma's ki spike in anger across the stadium and he fought a smile. That woman was always getting into a fight, but it was one of the many reasons he was drawn to her. Her spirit set his own ablaze.

“I'm just excited!” Kakarot's voice cut through his thoughts in reply to Krillin taking note of his restlessness.

“Well, with you fighting Vegeta right off the bat, it's kinda like having the last round first, ya know?”

The prince's eyes popped open at this.

“That's why I'm stretching!” The Saiyan keep moving. The prince closed his eyes once more in thought. What a waste of energy, to keep moving repeatedly when their fight was not for some time. But he had to acknowledge that he too was feeling thrilled, however, he could contain himself, unlike that juvenile.

The first fight between Krillin and some large man Vegeta could care less about began. The man looked the part, but his power level was minuscule compared to the short fighter. _Size is not everything._

Vegeta noted that the Namekian was sweating nearby. Whatever they had felt from the fighters earlier was starting to get to him.

Krillin returned moments after entering the arena, opponent down. Good, this was moving swiftly. Before long he would be able to prove his superiority over Kakarot. The short fighter joked with Piccolo about his turn, but the Namek didn't care for the humor at the moment. For that matter, everyone seemed sullen. Krillin was still on his high from his win, and didn't feel what the others were. The next set of fighters were called and the prince watched Piccolo and Shin leave the waiting area for the arena. This fight would certainly clear up questions.

Striding over to join the others, Vegeta watched Shin and Piccolo staring at one another, beads of perspiration forming on the Namek's skin.

“I don't understand, is this guy really getting under your skin that much?” Krillin piped up, noting Vegeta's sudden interest as well now.

“Yeah.” Kakarot took his eyes off the opponents for a moment.

Krillin shrugged. “If you say so. He just doesn't seem to be all that powerful to me.”

 _Come on, Shin. Why don't you show us why you have the little Namek all worried._ The announcer called for the match to start and Shin grinned almost mockingly at Piccolo. Eyes wide, the Namek remained frozen. After a moment, the prince noted that no matter how hard the warrior tried, he simply couldn't do anything. Shin smirked. Now the audience was getting restless, calling for them to start.

“What's wrong with Piccolo? Why won't he fight?” Gohan leaned out, watching his mentor worriedly.

 _He's afraid!_ But how, he had never seen the Namek fear for himself before, only for others. What was this power?

Kakarot seemed to sense that Piccolo had discovered something. He leaned forward in concern.

“So, is this gonna happen or what?” The announcer paced the side of the area, just as confused as the crowd around them.

Piccolo's eyes flicked back. “I'm sorry,” He paused, locking eyes with Shin once more. “I can't.”


	3. Lusting After the Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes into great detail about Videl's match. I didn't want to skip over anything because Vegeta would have been watching every moment, analyzing the whole thing. It's part of what makes him an incredible fighter.
> 
> I also am SO bad at coming up with fight scenes on my own, and felt this a great way to practice writing them more.
> 
> Through watching this match as well, we get some insight as to what he saw that made Babidi's magic so enticing to him.

“Does this mean you're withdrawing from the match?” Behind his dark glasses, the announcer looked quite confused.

Piccolo turned heal and strode off the arena and down the steps. “Yes, it does.” Shin watched after him, a pleased look upon his face. What was that pretentious fighter hiding that got the Namek so frightened? When he returned inside the waiting area, the others bombarded him with questions. “Is he that strong, Piccolo?” Kakarot piped up.

“Yes, stronger than you can imagine.” The Namekian's voice was solemn and cold.

All present were taken aback by this information, including Vegeta, but Piccolo spoke nothing more about the fighter.

Videl and the huge, ashen warrior Spopovich were called out next. Outside, the band struck up once more. Videl got ready to head out, but the large man didn't move from his spot on the floor, beads of sweat forming on his skin. He looked like he was struggling to move. The fighter who called himself Killa went over to get the man. The fighter seemed to ignore the darker, thin man, but when he went to nudge him, Killa jumped back, a shock of electricity leaping out of the gigantic man. He pulled back his hand in pain, eyes wide in shock. Vegeta watched with more interest now. Who were these men? Certainly they were human, but the sheer power that ebbed out of them was fantastic.

His attention was turned back to Videl who was beginning to head out. He watched she turned back to Kakarot's boy who stood nearby. She flashed him a wide smile. “Gohan.”

“Yeah?” The boy responded nervously. The lad was so obviously smitten with her, it was ridiculous.

Throwing him a thumbs up, her eyes twinkled. “I wanna see you in the second round, okay?”

The prince watched the boy go from unsure, to excited. He nodded, smiling back at the girl. _This is not the time for flirtation._ The prince rolled his eyes.

The ashen fighter lumbered out beside the lithe Videl. As Vegeta listened to the announcer, he began to puzzle through the information that this fighter presented. Last time he was here, the man was knocked out in the first round. It seemed impossible that the fighter could have changed that much in a year's time.

Videl waved at the crowd, certainly a showman like her father, the prince noted, but not over the top. Spopovich continued to pace and huff as he went. Shin kept glancing back at him as he returned to the waiting area. Was there a connection between these men that Vegeta had not picked up on yet? Damn it, he should be concentrating on his upcoming fight with Kakarot, but something pulled him away from that. He was intrigued with this fighter.

The fight began, Videl deftly moving and striking with ease. For a human, she was quite impressive, swift and lithe. Spopovich defended, but none of her attacks really seemed to phase him. Springing back she launched herself at him, landing a kick and sending her opponent sailing back. He hit the arena floor hard and the announcer was about to start the count, when the fighter got back to his feet. Videl got back into defensive position, ready to take him on once more. He threw himself back at her, but she swiftly blocked the blow. Over and over they began to exchange strikes, seemingly evenly matched. She slid under him and avoided an attack, then delivered another kick, sending him to land flat on his face. Spopovich rose to his feet again Videl looked dismayed, sure of her last impact. Once more, she placed herself in defense. The man ran at her, but she got under him and tossed him over herself, using his weight against him. He landed hard. Surely he was down now.

The crowd cheered, and Videl straightened, breathing heavily. But she remained vigilant, unsure if he would move from where he lay. _Smart girl._ He rose to his feet, shocking everyone present. He was pissed and straining, but ready to fight again. Vegeta could feel the fighter's power ebb from him, pushing him forward. Videl flew at the ashen fighter, continuing the match.

He watched as the fighter went down once again, this time it appeared for good. “Ughh, this is just a waste of my time.” Perhaps Vegeta had been wrong about this warrior. 

“See I told you she would win!” Gohan beamed.

Vegeta was about to turn his attention back to his meditation once more, when Spopovich rose up to his feet. Kakarot frowned. Like the prince, he had sensed something wasn't quite right. Vegeta returned his attention fully to the bout. Vedel stood in shock. The fighter's body shuddered as he growled ferally at the girl.

Shooting a glance at his rival, the hero locked eyes with him a moment. _Something is wrong, Kakarot._ He didn't want to alarm the boy, who stood looking worried after the girl. _If he keeps this up, the girl is in serious trouble._

Kakarot nodded in return. The prince focused back on the fight. He was unsure if the clown would intervene, but he knew the boy would if things went sideways. Spopovich barreled toward Videl, who had struck up her confidence. She sprung forward, landing a kick solidly to his face, then continued her attack. The moment the fighter was down, he was rapidly back on his feet. She pummeled him with hits, then gave a uppercut with her knee, sending him soaring back once again. It looked like he was down for good this time, and Videl took time to catch her breath. But astoundingly, Spopovich got up.

“What's going on?” Gohan was dismayed, leaning out towards the arena to get a better look.

Kakarot's brows furrowed, serious. “She should quit the match now. Something's not right about him.” He finally voiced their veiled concerns.

Krillin's eyes went wide. “Forfeit, why? But Videl's got the advantage, Goku!”

The Saiyan prince shifted his stance and watched the arena intently. What kind of power was this, that this fighter, clearly wounded, could get to his feet time and again and take such a beating? With this kind of ability, Senzus wouldn't even be needed. If he had access to a power such as this, the possibilities would be endless.

Spopovich stalked over to the girl, grinning manically. Pulling his arm back, he backhanded her, sending Videl across the arena. She landed hard and slid back close to the edge. He paced over to her predatorily, and she sprung to her feet. But not fast enough. With a sudden burst of speed, he lunged at her and sent her back once more with a high kick. She was out of the arena, heading towards the grass, when she gathered her ki and began floating in place.

 _She's got some skill._ Vegeta noted. For a human with a low ki compared to that of the Saiyans and demi-Saiyans present, she certainly could stand among the other fighters who protected the Earth. But this warrior was something else. Of course he wouldn't be a problem for Vegeta to handle, but he was sure even Piccolo would struggle with this fighter.

The lithe girl sprung back into the air, sailing towards the center of the arena and her opponent. She landed before him, fists clenched and breathing hard. Kakarot was right, she needed to get out of there. She just expended a lot of energy on that little maneuver and she wouldn't last long against him. The warrior reeked with power now.

“Thata girl! You know I taught her that little trick!” Gohan spoke proudly.

Kakarot was stone, brows still drawn. “I think she would have been better off if she'd fallen out of the ring.”

“Why?” Gohan's voice was full of confusion.

“There's something very unusual about Spopovich. Look at him. There's no way he could withstand all of Videl's attacks and still continue to fight.” The prince's rival was watching the fight just as intently as he was, trying to figure this warrior out.

“Then how does he do it? What's his secret?”

 _Y_ _es, the question of the hour,_ Vegeta mused.

“I don't know, Gohan. But I'm going to find out.” Kakarot's gaze never left the fight.

 _Not before I do, fool._ The prince dug a gloved hand into his folded arm.

Outside, Spopovich threw a fist at the girl, but she leapt back, avoiding it deftly. She sprung up and delivered a kick to his head, which snapped it-all the way around. He fell backwards, hitting the ring with a thud. She sunk to her knees, knowing that by all accounts, the man should be dead, which would disqualify her. Inmoving, she stared at the arena floor, shocked and horrified at her own actions. Across the stadium, Vegeta could feel Bulma's ki sink. She was clearly upset for the girl. But this was not over, Vegeta could still feel that same wicked energy.

The announcer called the match, and disqualifying her for the kill. The girl didn't move, unsure of what she had just done.

Off to her right, there was a sudden movement. Spopovich was not down. The fighter was getting to his feet yet again. Grabbing he head, he twisted it back into place with a sick force. Was this man actually alive, or was he being animated by some incredible otherworldly power?

The fighter flexed his neck a few times, then grinned with a disgusting menace at the small girl. She shook all over, her body still in a state of shock, not having caught up with what her mind was perceiving. Spopovich loomed over her, laughing. A rapid kick and she was sent back, caught off guard. Now she was bleeding and pissed. She had spirit, just as Vegeta had thought.

“Woah, Goku was right! Videl should have fore-fitted! This guy is definitely not normal.” Krillin spoke up next to the prince, but he barely heard him, mind a blaze with analyzing this bizarre fighter. Where was this power coming from? What was that M tattoo for? Was that somehow giving him strength?

Running at top speed, Spopovich thundered towards the girl, but she leapt away into the air, avoiding his fist. Gohan yelled up at her to stay up there to regain her strength, but below, the fighter watched her with a hunger in his eyes. His feet left the ground and in moments he had joined her in the air. He hovered over her, leering down. Vegeta felt a surge of that wicked power and watched as the fighter gathered ki, a deep sickly violet. He watched stunned along with the others as the blast hit the girl and sent her back down towards the ring. She managed to right herself and land on her feet and hands, slowing her decent with her own ki. Shaking from the impact, she slowly pulled herself up, only to sink a bit back as the huge fighter landed back on the arena floor, laughing under his breath. Fighting against the pain she was surely feeling, she righted herself, fists at the ready.

Krillin's wide eyed face watched in horror, “Ah, I don't believe it. But it's a good thing this guy's energy waves aren't very strong.”

“You're wrong.” Vegeta finally spoke up. The diminutive warrior had clearly not observed what the prince had been seeing. “The guy's got some sort of unlimited power. He'll loose the match if he kills her.” He spoke gravely. He needed to prepare the young man for the fact that Spopovich most likely intended not to leave the stage until she was a corpse. The bloodlust in his eyes was unmistakeable.

Taking a step towards the entrance from where they had been watching, Gohan balked. “Unlimited...power?”

Kakarot was stone, sharp gaze taking in this doomed match. “I don't know how he's doing it, but somehow Spopovich is using powers he's never had before.” The demi-Saiyan hadn't seen what the full blooded ones had observed, turning towards his father in shock. “It's strange, but the last time he fought in this tournament, I'm positive he couldn't fly or throw an energy attack.” Kakarot finished.

“But what does that mean, dad?”

“I don't know...I don't know how he could have changed this much, Gohan.” Confusion and anger touched the hero's voice. As Vegeta watched the ashen fighter stalk towards Videl, he made up his mind that he would discover the source of Spopovich's power, and claim it for his own.

_With this kind of power, none could stop me. I could crush Kakarot effortlessly, and reclaim my destiny._

Outside, Videl leapt up and threw a kick at the huge warrior's face, repeating the move over and over again, hanging midair. But this did nothing to phase him. With a headbutt in retaliation, he sent her back. She it the tile with a thud, straining to move. Inch by inch, she pushed herself. _Poor girl should give up. She is looking for death now._ As if drawing from some kind of sheer reserved strength, she flung herself at him once again, throwing blow after blow at his face. Blood and sweat went every direction. When this seemed to do nothing, she pulled back in horror.

With one swift kick, she was sent sailing backwards. Then the ashen fighter was over her, pounding her down to slam into the ground. He bent over her shaking body and began to pummel her with his ginormous fists, causing her to cough up blood. Raising his arm to deliver a finishing blow, she managed to roll away. Tile split and she sprung to her feet, pain painting her face. But now she was enraged.

Yes, the prince appreciated why Gohan had become enamored with this human. She was very Saiyan, never giving up, and letting her anger fuel her in a fight. Part of him wondered what Bulma might be like had she taken up martial arts. She had a weak ki for a human, but with her fiery spirit, she could have grown into a a formidable warrior by Earth's standards if she had a mind for it.

Blow after blow was thrown at Spopovich, but he found an opening and caught her fist. She yelled something at him, but laughing, he raised her in the air and began to swing her around like a rag doll. At top speed, he tossed her aside like she was a scrap of clothes. But before she could land outside of the arena, Spopovich had got hold of her once more, leering down at his prey. He slung her back in, ready to do her in.

“Oh no.” Gohan leaned forward, frightened for this turn of events. Even he wished for the girl to lose, if it meant saving her life.

Krillin bore his teeth. “Grrr. That creep is just playing with her.”

The former monk had a point. Why not allow her to lose the match? Where was this animosity towards the girl come from? Yes, there was certainly bloodlust there, but why?

Videl lay unmoving, and the announcer was ready to call the match, but the warrior stalked over to her, not done with his victim. Painfully, she rose up off her back, whole body shuddering.

“Videl! Don't stand up!” The young man cried.

Squaring herself, she clenched her fists at her side, prepared to keep fighting.

Gohan leaned out miserably, “She stood up.”

Trudging across the tile, Videl made her way to her opponent. Gradually, she gained speed and sprinted towards Spopovich. Was this girl a moron? Could she not see that there was no possible way she could win this? No, he realized, not a moron, determined.

She shouted out as she lunged.

“No, Videl! Don't do it, you can't beat him. You've got to give up, now!” Gohan was poised to go rescue the girl from her doom.

She raised her leg to kick, and met the stone wall of the fighter's fist.

“No, that's enough!”

She sailed backwards and the ashen fighter ran to catch up with her body, throwing himself in front of her to kick her into the air. As she came back down, she impacted with his knee, and her whole body shuddered. Something had surely broken. Over and over, the fighter punched her face like a practice bag, blood spraying from her mouth.

“I've gotta stop him!” Gohan watched in horror, fighting everything to not simply run out there. The prince knew his confliction, save the woman he loved, or let this brave warrior suffer humiliation from the need to be rescued. A Saiyan valued his pride as a warrior above all else, and to steal that away from another was the ultimate in humiliation.

And his father had done this to Vegeta time and again. He burned just thinking about it. But today, today was his chance to change this, to regain his pride once again

Now Spopovich was punching her in the gut, over and over. When he seemed to grow board of the, he dropped her like a sack of potatoes and regraded her. Then he fisted her head in his gigantic hand and pulled her up, body dangling mid air. She could barely keep her eyes open. Pulling his arm back, he belted her in the stomach repeatedly, body fluid spraying through the air. With a sick grin, he dropped her and as if in slow motion, threw a punch at her, sending her sailing towards the edge of the arena and right at the announcer. Her head flopped over the edge, and she was writhing in pain.

Cupping his gloved hands to his mouth, Gohan shouted out at the girl. “That's enough! Give up, Videl! Please, give up! There's no way you can beat him!”

But she ignored his pleas. With great effort, she pulled herself back up. The announcer came over, encouraging her to call the match, worried about the girl's life. She hacked up blood in defiance.

“Videl! C'mon! Stop being so stubborn! You're just gonna get hurt out there! It's been a trick all along! Spopovich knows he can beat you, he's playing with you now!” Gohan shouted at the girl in desperation, fists clenched.

By now she was on her feet, each breath she took a struggle. She squared herself as best she could, her shoulders still slumped. The ashen fighter stalked up to the girl, leering, and she weakly put her fists up. He licked his lips disgustingly, as if she were a meal he was about to devour. Grabbing her roughly by the head, she screamed, her wails filling the stadium, and pulled her up into the air.

With a mighty knee to the face, he struck her. Blood spilled from her face.

“Ugghhh, that's it!” Krillin's whole body was shaking with anger. “He's gone too far.”

It was taking everything within the boy to stop him from running out there and interfering with the fight. He stood by his father, fists clenched in rage. Spopovich dropped his prey to the tile. 

She wasn't moving.


	4. The Mystery Deepens

Kakarot watched his son grow more and more enraged, and Vegeta could feel his ki start to spike. If he didn't keep it in check, he would go Super Saiyan. “Hey, no. Stop. Just calm down. Don't do it, Gohan, you're not going out there.” The clown knew that if his son was pushed, he would transform, and that man out there would be dead in an instant.

Slowly, Spopavich paced towards the downed girl. Deliberately, he placed his boot on her head and gradually began to push down. He could break her skull. She began to scream in pain.

That was all it took to send Gohan's ki flaring. “Gohan.” His father warned. More screams, increasing rapidly in pitch.

In a flash, gold surrounded Kakarot's son, and his dopey banana fell to the ground, revealing his shimmering gilded hair. “That does it. This has gone on way too long. I'm takin' him down.” His red Saiyaman cape fluttered to the floor behind him.

Now the band of fighters were watching the boy. Krillin dared confront the infuriated demi-Saiyan who was holding back the entirety of his power, lest he cause the whole building to collapse around them all. “No...don't. Don't go out there. Calm down, Gohan.” He pleaded with the young man.

“Don't try to stop me.” Gohan's voice had shifted. It was cold and serious. He sprung from the waiting area, shouting the girl's name.

Another voice cut through the air, causing the ashen warrior to stop his assault. “That's enough. Stop playing games, Spopovich.” The other ashen warrior stood nearby, glaring at the larger fighter. He jumped toward the arena. “Don't you remember that we have far more important things to do?”

Spopovich looked confused, as if pulled out of a daze.

“Finish it, right now.” Yamu commanded. The giant man obeyed, lightly kicking the girl out of the arena. She landed softly on the grass. From what Vegeta could tell, the damages she had just received would take far more than conventional medicine to heal.

Gohan powered down and rushed to her side. In moments, she was in his arms, and the boy was challenging Spopovich. Wickedly, he sneered, and the two fighters leapt away out of the arena.

“Krillin, hey! Do you have any Senzu beans?”Kakarot addressed his companion.

The diminutive fighter looked way, “Uh, no, Goku. I didn't think I'd need 'em.”

“Okay, then,” Kakarot placed two fingers to his forehead. He looked as if he wasn't really pleased with having to use his instant transmission ability at the moment. What was the matter? He could return in no time. “I'll be right back. I'm going to see Korrin to get some.” In a blur, his rival was gone. _He had better not dilly dally._ Vegeta had a fight to win.

Gohan lightly paced in, holding the limp body of Videl. “Hey, don't worry, Gohan!” Krillin brightened, “Goku went to get some senzu beans to fix her up.”

The boy looked worried, but his face slowly relaxed. “Oh, he did? Alight! That's my dad!”

  
*****

Kakarot was taking far too long to return. _That clown had better not be avoiding our match. This is my only chance. I will not lose this opportunity!_

Outside, the announcer was calling for the fourth match, now between “The Great Saiyaman” and Kabito. _What a ridiculous name._ But, then again, he was Kakarot's son. Same circus, different clown. The prince still was baffled at the absurd outfit Bulma had created for the boy to wear. She was usually so stylish, and creativity knew no bounds. Even the armor she had created for him was superior to the kind that he had worn under Frieza. This seemed like such a departure to him. He remembered having seen some television program where the hero wore a similar outlandish outfit, complete with helmet like Gohan. Kame something? He couldn't recall. All the prince could figure was Bulma had been inspired by it.

The boy jogged out and spoke to the announcer, then returned. He clearly was just as perturbed as Vegeta was that his father had not come back yet. The prince leaned against the wall, taking the time to meditate and go over possible strategies. In the back of his head though, the thought of that incredible power Spopovich displayed kept tugging at him. Where had it come from? What were its limitations? And more importantly, how could he obtain it?

He felt Kakarot's ki seconds before he appeared in the room, an orange blur. In his hand he had a leather pouch, containing the miraculous beans. There were three beans left. He dumped the contents onto his palm and handed them to his son, who scooped them up gleefully. The fighter, Kabito approached the boy, and Gohan politely asked him to wait a moment more for their match, jogging off to get the beans to the girl.

The prince regarded his rival as the clown was lost in thought, smirking. _Look at Kakarot, checking out his competition. He's wasting his time. I'm the one he should be worrying about._

Ten minutes passed and Gohan came barreling in, pushing past his father and the others. With a glance back, he grinned at Kakarot. _So the girl will be alright._ Not that the prince had any doubt. He wasn't sure why he had grown fond of the boy, but to see him so worked up over the human struck a cord with him. If anything ever happened to Bulma...

Outside, the demi-Saiyan joined Kabito, and the announcer got the match underway. Side by side, the matched opponents strode the to the center of the ring, expressions drawn, ready to fight. They faced one another, and the prince watched as Gohan regarded the large being. For a moment, the boy's attention was torn away, and he looked embarrassed. Then he tossed his foolish sunglasses aside. Good, it seemed some sense had finally come to the boy.

He shifted into a ready stance. Kabito continued to glare. No, wait, Kabito was speaking to the boy, and Gohan was looking very anxious. This day just seemed to get more and more bizarre.

“They're not fighting.” Krillin seemed just as confused. “What are they doing? They're just talking.”

“Kabito wants to see him become a Super Saiyan.” Kakarot whispered.

The prince perked up, having not really been paying complete attention to what they were saying.

Piccolo made his way to the frame of the entrance and leaned out. “Gohan.”

The demi-Saiyan glanced back and watched the Namekian nod. _What the Hell? What does the Namek know?_

“What is it, Piccolo? What's happening out there?” Kakarot questioned the green skinned being.

“I'm not sure, Goku. We'll see.” Piccolo watched his former pupil intently.

Shin paced past the prince to join the group.

“It's time.” All eyes were on the pale skinned fighter. “You do not need to worry about Gohan. He will be fine. But no matter what happens, I want you to promise me you'll stay out of the ring. Do you understand?” He was addressing Kakarot now.

Krillin tensed up. “What? No way!”

“What do you want with Gohan?” Kakarot's brows furrowed.

Piccolo was still watching the lad, “He wants to see his power.”

“I don't know you, and you're telling me what to do?” Vegeta was glaring indignantly at the short, pale being now. How dare he give orders to the Prince of all Saiyans? He would do what he damn well pleased. “Who do you think you are?”

Piccolo glared back at the prince. “Vegeta, show him some respect! That is no way to be talking to the Supreme Kai!”

What? This slight being that stood before him was the god of the universe? How could that be? And why would he take part in such a mortal display of might?

“Ah! I heard stories from King Kai, but I thought they were just stories!” The shock Vegeta was feeling was mirrored on Kakarot's face. “Shin, you're the Supreme Kai?”

Outside, the crowd was growing restless, the prince could feel kis rising. But another, more powerful ki had his attention. Gohan was powering up to Super Saiyan.

“Goku, I got a bad feeling about this.” The former monk turned to the hero. “I think Gohan's in trouble.”

Shin stepped forward, eyes serious. “Listen, the instant Gohan transforms, I'm certain Spopovich and Yamu will try to attack him.” Kakarot tore his attention away from his son to stare at the Kai. “”But as I've already told you, you must not try to help him.”

“I don't know what you're after, but Gohan can take care of himself. He doesn't need any help from us.” Krillin piped up. The fighter was right. If Shin really understood who Gohan was, he would know that the boy had taken down Cell... and had put two full blooded Saiyans to shame with his sheer power.

The strange thing was that he had never been upset with the boy. He had been more enraged at himself. Vegeta had let his own damn ego get the best of him and sat on the sidelines, watching Kakarot's boy take the win. And all he could to was assist in the end. This same hubris had also led to Trunks getting killed, something he still had not forgiven himself for. He had spent the year with his son in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber largely ignoring him. Looking back at it, he knew it had been time wasted. The boy hadn't asked for much, a moment or two of his time every few days, and nearly every time, he had shot him down, calling him soft and pathetic. A sentimental fool.

He had lived with regret ever since.

And if he were honest, losing Kakarot had effected him more than he wished to admit. Months after his death had been spent loafing about Capsule Corp. It was only when Trunks had come of age that he had started training again, not for himself, but to make up for the time he could have spent with the future boy. And he found that it was _he_ who was now growing soft.

It had left him feeling very conflicted. He had come to find that life on Earth wasn't so bad, that having a family and raising a son was not the drudgery he that thought it might be. Bulma was a good spouse, giving him his space, always understanding, yet exactly the challenge he needed day to day. He had gained quite a deal of affection for both she and Trunks. And he wasn't sure if he hated himself for it or not.

They were a risk, a weakness-a liability.

“Don't worry, they don't want his life, only his energy.” Vegeta's reverie was brought back by the Kai's last statement. What could they want with the boy's energy? The ashen fighter seemed to exude power, could this be where it came from? The ki of others?

Kakarot's eyes were wide, “Energy?”

No sooner had the Kai nodded at this, then the prince was shoved aside roughly by Videl, who must have arrived while they were speaking. She leapt up to lean over the sign over the doorway in order to get a better view of Gohan. The ground began to shake outside, and with a mighty cry, the boy powered up to Ascended Super Saiyan, electricity cracking all around him. Bits of tile floated all around him in response to the immense power Gohan emitted, and the crowd murmured in stunned awe. A bright light filled the stadium. When it faded, it revealed the demi-Saiyan, glowing in his golden transformation. The tile crashed back into place and his gaze bore down on his opponent.

The prince watched Videl stare at the boy in stunned disbelief. Really? Had he not shared this ability with her? If she were anything like his Bulma, he would be in for it later.

“Ha, Gohan had a lot more power when he fought Cell.” The prince observed, taking in the demi-Sayain's full transformation. “I think your son has gone soft in these peaceful times, Kakarot.” He already knew this, Gohan spent more time studying then training, but he couldn't resist the urge to get a in dig at his rival.

The Supreme Kai's voice coldly countered. “You may be right, but he is still the strongest fighter at this tournament.” He paused, lowering his voice.

 _Excuse me?_ Did the Kai not realize who exactly Vegeta was? The prince hadn't spent the last five years training in extreme gravity to be passed over like this. But the statement gave him hesitation. If Gohan was the strongest fighter here, where _did_ that place Vegeta? Now he began to waver in his confidence in his ability to take down his rival.

Suddenly, the two ashen fighters were lunging at Gohan out of nowhere, and Shin was sending some kind of ki wave right at the boy. The demi-Saiyan was suddenly frozen in place, arms at his side, like a wooden soldier. “What did you do?” Shouted the clown.

Spopovich was on him, grabbing Gohan around the neck, and his cohort was shoving a canister with a needle like point into his side. Screaming in pain, the boy struggled against the assault, but could do nothing, the warriors laughing manically as they completed whatever wicked deed they were attempting to accomplish.

“They're killing him.” There was desperation in Kakarot's voice.

“Trust me, he'll be fine.” The Kai was stoic, and the prince's rival simply stared at him, dumbfounded.

Krillin tried to rush to the boy's aide, but Piccolo stopped him, the diminutive fighter struggling to wrench himself out of his grasp. The prince recalled their battles on Namek, Gohan and the warrior had been very close, like bother and uncle. He found himself surprised that he understood the man's concern.

The group watched in horror as Gohan's gilded hair faded from gold, back to black once more, the blue fading away from his eyes.

Videl launched herself off the sign she had been leaning over to dash to him, but Kakarot grabbed her, pulling the girl back. The two warriors spoke gently to the girl, convincing her that Gohan would be alright. How could this idiot be so trusting of this being? Vegeta simply couldn't understand it. And what kind of parent allowed this to happen to his offspring. It was one thing to let his son run around and pretend to be a fighter to compete in the adult division, it was another to let him suffer needlessly for the sake of some stranger. To what? What was there to prove?

The canister flashed white, and filled the whole stadium with a blinding light.

Then it was over. Gohan flopped to the arena tile and the ashen fighters loomed over his body, laughing. Taking to the air, they disappeared, their vile task done.

The Kai commanded everyone to stay put so that Kabito could care for the boy.

“At least tell us what your gonna do with him!” Kakarot spat back. He clearly had seen enough and was beginning to get near the end of his rope.

Looking back at the fighters, Shin addressed them all, “It's time, I must follow them and find out where they are taking Gohan's power.”

“You're leaving?”

“I could use your help. I understand if you feel you have to stay here.” The deity turned back to gaze in the direction the fighters had taken off to. “But I must go.” Leaping spritely up into the air, the Kai sped away to chase after Spopovich and Yamu.

The other fighters conferred with Kakarot about his leaving to join the Kai. The more they spoke, the more perturbed the prince became. No, he could not just up and leave like this! Today was his one chance! “Grr. I know what you're doing, Kakarot! You're trying to skip out on our next match, aren't you?” He pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning against and stalked towards his rival. He was not letting this day slip away from him, not when he was so close to glory.

The oaf's big eyes stared back down at him. “Vegeta! Can't you see that there's something more important going on here?”

Angered, the prince grabbed hold of the taller Saiyan's tunic and growled. “You listen! After the next two matches, we are scheduled to fight, and you _will_ fight me! So if you leave, you had better make sure you come back. I only entered this stupid tournament so I could beat you!”

The imbecile threw his hands up, “Okay, okay! Take it easy, Vegeta! I have to go with the Supreme Kai, but I promise I'll put you at the top of my things to do list when I get back. Just try and relax, will ya?”

 _Things to do list?_ He had had enough. The prince of all Saiyans would not be reduced to a point on this fool's schedule! Roughly shoving his rival back, he glared up at him. “You forget, you can only stay for one day in this world!”

“I guess that slipped my mind,” The buffoon was now scratching his head innocently. “But listen, why don't you come with me?” Kakarot's cheerful voice was now grating on him.

Growling, he bore his teeth at his rival.

“We're wasting time here.” The Namek reminded them, and took off, Kakarot checking on his son then following where the green skinned being had gone. No, he was not letting his bonehead out of his sight. Glancing at the arena, he found Bulma's ki. He wasn't thrilled about leaving her, but what choice did he have? Besides, Trunks and Goten were still there, as well as the toaster and that old letch...oh and the weakling ex boyfriend. She was surrounded by fighters, she would be watched over.

He gowled again to himself and shot off. “I'm right behind you, Kakarot!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to move faster into where we need to go next. I am SUPER excited to get to Vegeta's transformation. It's already written, we just need to get there!


	5. Sealed Away

As Vegeta and the others sped across the sky, the Kai finally revealed what was going on. “Long ago, a a time when the human race was still in its infancy here on Earth, a powerful wizard from the distance edge of the universe named Bibidi first appeared. With him, he brought a terrible monster of his own creation, whose sole purpose was to destroy. The name of that monster was Majin Buu.”

“Buu, huh? So what did this guy do?” Kakarot interrupted.

The Kai continued. “Majin Buu had no feelings or conscience. He was designed as an instrument of fear and terror. His single desire was to eliminate all living things. And he was very good at it.”

A smirk crossed Vegeta's lips. He could appreciate these desires.

“With Majin Buu under his control, Bibidi set about the systematic destruction of all life in the universe. Hundreds of planets were reduced to rubble. Entire galaxies were erased from existence. No force could withstand his evil power.”

 _This Majin Buu sounds like he would have made a decent Saiyan._ The prince chuckled to himself.

Shin looked sharply back him. “No, you're wrong, Vegeta.”

The prince's smile dropped, dumbfounded. _How-_ Shit, he was telepathic like the Saiyans.

“There were five grand Kais at that time. Each one a thousand times more powerful than the once you call Frieza. When they fought Buu, only one survived.” Just hearing the Ice Jin's name made a growl escape Vegeta's lips. “He would have wiped out your entire Saiyan race with a breath...just like so many others.”

 _Grr....Why didn't someone tell me he could read minds._ Vegeta gritted his teeth. He felt like a fool.

“In time, Majin Buu became so powerful, the even Bibidi had difficulty controlling him. Whenever he needed to rest, Bibidi used a spell to seal Majin Buu inside a ball where he would lay dormant until the counter spell was invoked.”

The Ki explained further that this ball was used to transport Majin Buu from planet to planet. The last place the ball rested was the planet Earth, and it was supposed to be the next planet destroyed. Fortunately, this never took place, the ball left to forgotten to time by all save the Kai, who made the mistake of leaving it alone.

“Bibidi had a son. He's here on Earth. Bibidi named his son Babidi. At any cost, we must stop him!” Shin was now quite intense, perhaps upset at his own decision to leave Buu be.

Babidi's plan was to continue his father's work of destruction, releasing this monster onto the Earth.

Suddenly the pieces were starting to fall into place.

The two fighters. The wizard had given them this power, strength that seemed almost boundless. However, he was in control of them, which explained some of the erratic movements he had witnessed. It all made more sense now. As they sped towards their destination, Vegeta wondered what they would encounter. This was not how he had envisioned this day would go, but he was not letting Kakarot out of his sight. Come hell or high water, he was fighting this clown today.

“It's simple, all we have to do is stop Babidi from waking up Majin Buu, right?” Kakarot's irritating voice was cheery.

“Yes, that's right. But I'm afraid that it won't be as easy as you make it sound.” The Kai glanced back. “Babidi's abilities as a wizard are not to be underestimated. It may take all of us to defeat him.”

Vegeta was solemn, trying to keep his thoughts buried. He was still feeling a bit violated from the thought invasion earlier.

Shin continued to explain about the source of the wizard's might, the ability to harness the evil within the heart of a person and control them. It was really quite an interesting power.

“Imagine what would happen if someone truly powerful came under his spell.”

*****

Ki. That had been what the fighters were after. Enough ki to open the prison that Buu was kept in and release him to wreck havoc once more. Yamu and Spopovich had drained Gohan of his power to bring it back to their master and complete their mission.

Before long, Gohan and Kabito had caught up and the group's targets landed. Finding a place nearby in the rock formations, the fellowship lighted, peering down at where the fighters had gone. The Kai instructed that everyone suppress their ki, so that they would not be spotted too soon.

In the valley below was a strange looking ship buried in the ground. Yamu and Spopovich were speaking to an alien who was also a minion of Babidi. Piccolo was insistent that they confront the fighters, and Vegeta heartily agreed. Get this over with so that he could have his match with his rival. But no such luck, Shin was reluctant to do so.

“Hey, someone's coming out!” The Namek hissed, peering down at the buried ship. They all watched with bated breath, waiting to see what it was they were dealing with. Two figures emerged from the dark entryway. One was huge, muscular, and red skinned-almost demonic. Upon his brow, he sported an M tattoo just as the ashen fighters did, between two imposing horns. Yellow silted eyes reminded Vegeta of a snake. The other was short, canine looking, with bugged eyes, like a chihuahua. He was hairless save for several thick strands upon his wrinkled head.

“Daborah!” Gasped Kabito.

The Kai was wide eyed as well. “What is he doing here?”

“That cursed wizard! He's even managed to ensnare the king of the Demons!” Kabito wondered in shocked horror.

The clown naturally wanted an explanation of who was who, but Vegeta knew immediately which one they were referring to. His very presence screamed evil.

Both Kakarot and his offspring continued their line of questioning, and the deity explained further that Daborah was the ruler of the demon world, which existed in shadow on the other side of this one. “One of you may be the strongest in this world, but in his dark demon world, Daborah is the strongest by far.” Shin finished explaining.

Krillin cowered in fear, offering to maybe just take on “the little guy.” That one was Babidi, as Vegeta had assumed, and the Kai warned them to be careful most of all with him.

The Namekian spoke up, sweat beading up on his brow in worry. “So if this Daborah is that strong, and Babidi has him, what's going to keep us from falling under his spell?” The tall being made a good point. Both he and Vegeta couldn't exactly be considered heroes, not like the others. Their hearts were tainted by evil. In fact, Vegeta never considered himself good at all, not like the rest of the Earth's protectors. He may not be inflicting mass violence any longer, but that didn't stop his desires to stray towards destruction. The one thing stopping him every time was the thought of Bulma's face, full of disappointment and hurt. She had faith in him, that somehow he could be good. Vegeta still had a hard time believing that such a thing was within him, but he placated her, ceasing his violent ways for her sake.

“A wizard seeks out the evil desires in a person's heart. Once discovered, he manipulates them, enhances them, and ultimately uses them to control.” Kabito answered.

Heh, even if the wizard did try to place his spell on him, the prince of all Saiyans would never be controlled. He had been under Frieza's thumb before and had vowed since that he would never serve any master again.

“This is how Daborah was captured. Once Babidi infiltrates a person's heart, his influence is complete. All he needs is to find but a trace of evil to bring someone under his power. Only those pure of heart and free of evil desires like us have a chance of fighting him successfully.” Pure of heart, the Saiyan Prince was not. Even now, staring at that clown, he wanted nothing more than to punch him in his idiotic face, just for daring to breathe.

Krillin piped up. “Well, that works for most of us, but what about Piccolo. He hasn't always been one of the good guys, ya know.”

Had the diminutive fighter forgotten Vegeta's own wicked past? There was a day that he would have broken the former monk's neck without a second thought. His very reason for coming to earth was to steal the Dragon Balls, and kill anyone who got in his way. And he had.

The Namekian was now shouting at Krillin, but his attention was below. Spopovich and Yamu were gleefully handing their master the ki they had gathered from Gohan.

“I never anticipated that Daborah would be here, too. I'm afraid that this changes everything.” The deity clenched a fist in frustration.

The prince side eyed Shin. “Surely the Supreme Kai isn't afraid, is he.” He mocked. The deity, furrowed his brows, but didn't answer. “Humph. Fine. You can cower up here behind the rocks if you want.” Vegeta paused, grinning. “I'll take them on myself if you don't have the stomach for it.”

Krillin backed away. “I may just let you do that, Vegeta.”

Kakarot saw his friend's fear, and with that big goofy grin that made the prince want to slap his stupid face, told Krillin that he should return to his family. Good, the runt would only be collateral damage.

Suddenly, Sopoovich's whole body was expanding and changing color, his eyes popping from their sockets. Then he was gone, blasted to oblivion in a white hot explosion. So this was what he did to his servants when he no longer needed them. It was ruthless-much like Frieza.

Yamu backed away, horrified at what had just happened to his companion, then took to the air, but it was useless. The alien that had been guarding the ship when they had arrived aimed his arm at the escaping man and shot a beam of energy at him. The warrior exploded in a bright light and disappeared from existence.

The band of warriors looked on in terror, not understanding how they could turn on their own companions. But Vegeta knew all too well. To the powerful, those who served them were always disposable. Frieza showed this time and again. Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz were not the only Saiyans in his service when their home world was destroyed. One by one, Frieza eliminated them all at his own whim, until only the three of them were left.

Babidi and the alien guard disappeared back inside the ship with the canister of Gohan's energy, leaving Daborah behind.

“Hey look, why is Daborah just standing outside by himself?” Kakarot wondered aloud as the group peered down.

The prince watched carefully for the demon's next move. Yellow eyes flashed back, and he felt a ki spike. “He knows that we're here!” He shouted.

In a flash, Daborah sped up the rock side, halting in front of Kabito, throwing a hand in front of his face. All were frozen, waiting for his next move. Bright light emitted from the demon's hand. It blinding them all and when it faded, the Kai's aide was gone, as if he had been erased.

Daborah pulled back, floating before them, and laughing wickedly.

Kakarot lept up to swing at the being, who deftly shifted away. Not to be left out, Vegeta followed, his hit actually meeting Daborah's defense. But once again, the demon king moved away, and the prince landed back on the rock in a ready stance. Daborah scanned them all with his yellow snake-like eyes.

In the blink of an eye, the king had surmised who was the weakest of the group and flung spit at them. The fighters watched in horror as the the bodies of Krillin and Piccolo slowly solidified, turning into stone. When it was over, they had become statues, the remaining four powerless to do anything to save them from this fate.

The team of warriors watched after Daborah as he flew away, back to the ship, rage on all the Saiyan's countenances.

Turning back to the two statues, Gohan and Kakarot regarded their still bodies. Such a fate, to be stone for eternity, it was not worthy of these fighters. Father and son made the decision to follow after the demon, but Vegeta held his ground. What lay in the ship? Were there more fighters? Did they have strange abilities as well? His tactical mind raced, plotting out scenarios. The Kai had just told them that they needed to kill Daborah to revive the others, but they couldn't be foolish about it. The Kai had voiced his own concerns, explaining that going after Daborah was what Babidi wanted them to do. But they were Saiyans, and they never backed down from a fight. Father and son sped away towards the ship.

“Sorry, but patients has never been out strongest virtue.” He strode up to stand by the Kai, arms crossed, then leapt off the rock face to follow behind his rival, leaving the deity behind. _I'm not letting you slip away from me, Kakarot._

When he reached the ship, the other two were peering into the darkness. It looked like a long shaft leading down to lower levels. The ship must have been massive below the surface where it had been buried.

“Okay, let's go.” Kakarot led the way down, down into the blackness below. As they went, the darkness began to lighten, then a bright light engulfed them and they were in a round room, with what looked like could be viewing panels which were showing a generic blue sky with clouds. On the floor was a circular pad of some sort. On the wall to one side was a door with the same scripted M that Babidi's minions sported.

“This place doesn't look much like a spaceship.” Gohan observed. The prince understood the boy's confusion. His only experiences with ships had been the Capsule Corp. kind, Saiyan pods, and Frieza's. However Vegeta was not familiar with this kind of design either.

Kakarot was also looking around, taking in their new surroundings. “Hey, there's nobody here. I thought they'd be waiting for a fight.”

The demi-Saiyan spotted the door and suggested they break it down, but before they could carry this idea out, their attention was torn away to Shin who appeared above them. He landed lightly before them, still agitated. “So, you couldn't resist the draw of a good fight after all, huh!” Kakarot's goofy face grinned at the Kai, not reading him at all.

“You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into!” The deity was angered, glaring at the hero. A rumble filled the room, and above them the opening they had come through closed. “Once inside this ship, there's no way out. Our only hope of escape now is to destroy Babidi.”

“Eh uh...Well, that is what we came to do, isn't it?” Confusion was all over Kakarot's stupid face.

The prince grinned, the answer was simple then. “I'll solve all our problems and blow this place to oblivion.”

“No you won't!” The Kai chided like a mother. “The sudden shock could accidentally set Majin Buu free.”

“Tch.” Too bad. He was itching to blow something up, and get this over with so he could have his fight. This all was just delaying his victory.

The Kai was growing more and more frustrated with the Saiyans. “The degree to which you have underestimated him is astounding! Don't you understand? Even at a fraction of his full power, Majin Buu could annihilate this entire planet and all of it's inhabitants in an instant. He can't be stopped.”

Growling, the prince looked away. What made this puny deity think that these three Super Saiyans couldn't take down this monster? Did he not understand that they were the most powerful in the universe?

Time seemed to pass slowly as they waited for something, anything to happen. Vegeta grew more and more impatient. “I thought there'd actually be a fight in this place.” He paced away, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Finally another rumble and the sound of some kind of lift system activating came from the entryway. _Finally, something._ Slowly the door lifted, revealing the alien guard they had seen before. He confidently strode out, arms crossed, chuckling darkly. “Welcome fellow warriors. You've arrived at Stage One.”

Kakarot's brat spoke up. “It's about time someone showed up!”

“So, what's stage one?”

The fishy looking fighter explained that Babidi was at the bottom of the ship and they would have to fight others on each level on their way down if they wanted to meet his master.

“None of you will make it out alive!” The creature boasted with a idiotic laugh, but none of their expressions changed. Who did this fool think he was? Vegeta could sense his power level and it was nothing any one of them couldn't handle.

“All right guys,” Kakarot's voice was light, and his face changed to the ridiculous grin. “Which one of us gets to fight first?”

The alien looked confused, ceasing his revelry. The three Saiyans quickly turned to another and a game of "rock, paper, scissors" started. _Tch, this is getting frustrating._ As so often was the case, they all kept on putting the same thing out at once. Saiyans were good at sensing movement and making quick decisions, which kept leading to the same outcome over and over again. Finally, last second, Vegeta changed his hand, pulling three fingers back from paper to form scissors. He smirked triumphantly. “Heh, scissors wins.” He pulled his hand back in a cocky fist.

“Awe, I wanted to fight this guy!” Kakarot complained.

“Well, sorry you won't get your chance.” Vegeta wasn't.

The Kai cut in. “Wait, please! You don't really intend to fight him by yourself, do you?”

Crossing his arms, the Saiyan prince side eyed Shin. “Of course I do. What other way is there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to move things along now, because we're about to get to the good parts in a chapter or so! I'm super excited to finally get to his transformation soon!


	6. Stage One

The Kai continued to stare wide, eyed. So Vegeta had been correct, the Kai truly did not understand the power that the three of them possessed. Well, now was as good a time as any to show him the true might of the Saiyan race, and the prowess of their prince.

The alien chuckled. “Master Babidi told me to be very careful because your high energy makes you strong and dangerous. But your nothing but a bunch of morons!”

The prince smirked. “The only moron in this place is Babidi. He didn't investigate this planet very thoroughly, did he? If he had, he'd know that the most powerful fighter alive is standing in front of you.”

“You, the most powerful fighter alive?” He actually had been referring to Gohan, but good, let this idiot assume things. He didn't mind. It would only add to the fear he intended to inflict on this creature as he destroyed him.

The alien chortled and zipped away. He phased in front of them for a split second. “That kind of arrogance will get you killed.” He vanished once again. None of them could track his movements.

“Don't underestimate him!” The Kai balled his hands into fists in trepidation. “Babidi uses his magic to attract the strongest warriors in the universe.”

Kakarot placed a gentle hand on the deity. “Hey, let's calm down. Let's just let Vegeta take it from here, okay?”

Shin seemed to come down at this. “Are you sure?”

The alien kept on zipping, showing off and giving the prince a good show of what he could do, all working against the being as Vegeta analyzed him for openings and possible weakness. “Every ounce of energy your lose as I pound you will be absorbed by this room. And as the energy is absorbed, it will be channeled directly to Majin Buu.”

“Well, I guess that's unfortunate, then. Since you won't be able to hurt me, you won't be able to steal my energy.” The prince smirked.

The warrior phased in front of him. “Keep dreaming.” He clenched a fist. “Before I'm done, I'll do much more than hurt you.” He zipped back, arms up. “When you fight PuiPui, death is a certainty.” He chuckled.

This fighter's overconfidence was getting under Vegeta's skin. “This guy is really annoying.” He growled. The prince thought back to fights he had in the past and his own arrogance. In a way, it was like looking in a mirror. However, this time, the prince knew quite well, that this fool's zealousness was misplaced. He would go down easily.

Phasing in front of the alien, who he now knew was called PuiPui, he placed himself in a ready position, fists clenched. “Welcome to the end of your life, and I promise it's going to hurt.” He lowered his dark gaze, grinning. The alien lowered his arms, and returned the smirk. “Ready for the pain?”

PuiPui launched himself into the air, aiming a spinning kick at the prince. Vegeta simply threw a fist up, halting the attack, face expressionless. The alien's eyes went wide with shock. He leapt back and threw a punch, which was caught neatly by the prince's gloved palm, then moved aside. PuiPui back flipped away and reset.

“Well, you fight pretty good. But not that good.” The fishy foe rushed him once again, throwing blow after blow, Vegeta deftly avoiding each without breaking a sweat. PuiPui tried to catch him off guard with a kick, but Vegeta sensed this seconds before, catching the leg in his hand. This fool was pathetic. If this was the kind of fighter Babidi had working with him, getting down to destroy Buu would be a piece of cake.

With a swift kick, the prince sent his opponent flying backwards with a cry, hitting the ceiling and crashing to the floor. As the alien struggled to his feet, Vegeta paced towards him,

“There ya go. Didn't I tell ya? See, Vegeta can handle this guy, nooo problem.” The cheery hero's voice was grating on the prince, but he ignored it, ready to finish this fighter off and move on. From the floor, PuiPui glared up at royal, teeth bore. Suddenly he sprung at Vegeta, but the prince was ready, throwing another kick at the warrior, sending him flying back towards the ceiling. He caught himself in time and pushed himself back down to land on the floor. Now things were getting interesting. _Time to play._ Vegeta phased away behind PuiPui, who was now glancing frantically about the chamber.

“You looking for me?” He smirked. The alien turned back, surprised and tried to get to his feet. Throwing a punch at the fish faced being, the alien was knocked back to the floor.

“He's good.” Shin whispered. Finally, the Kai was beginning to understand the might of a Saiyan.

Gohan chimed in. “He's really good. It looks like he's gotten a lot stronger.” The boy only knew the half of it. Not only had he been spending his days training Trunks, but he had been working of his speed and agility over and over with new technology created by Bulma.

“Well that's what happens when you spend all your time training.” Kakarot replied. Well, not all his time. There was a time, two years actually, where Vegeta simply had lost the motivation to train. Without his rival to push him, he really had nothing to aim towards. It had been Trunks coming of age that changed that, and brought back his motivation to get stronger. He wanted to teach his heir, yes, but he wanted the boy to be proud of his father as well.

Marching over to his opponent, Vegeta loomed, sneering. “What's wrong? Had enough?”

PuiPui turned around and snarled. “No!” He threw a punch, which Vegeta avoided by leaping up and using the fighter's own head to launch away. The alien wasn't fast enough to face the prince, and by the time he whipped around, Vegeta's boot was in his face. Now it was his turn to deliver blows. Over and over he landed them on the fighter, the alien never having a single chance to defend himself or move away. Finally, Vegeta was over playing, and with one mighty blow to PuiPui's face, the alien was on the floor with a smack.

Stalking over to his opponent, Vegeta realized with a start that the chamber around them was gone, and the gravity had grown denser. They were now in a dark landscape, surrounded by moons and galaxies. The rainbow of colors that danced against the blackness was breathtaking, but he had seen such sights many times while on purging missions.

Obviously, they were no longer on Earth. Clouds of dust from this barren landscape kicked up around them all, and nearby, the pad that he had noticed in the chamber lay in the dirt.

“What happened? Where are we?” He could hear Gohan's confused voice from behind him. “Weird.” He breathed.

“It's that Babidi. He's used his magic to change the room.” The Kai's voice was dark and angry. “It seems, he's trying to give that fighter the advantage.”

Of course, Kakarot was unphased by this turn of events. “Ah, should be interesting.”

“Goku, it isn't Vegeta he's giving the advantage!” Tch, even the Supreme Kai was tired of this oaf's foolishness.

“Yeah...I know.” The prince knew that if he turned around, he would want to smack the grin right off Kakarot's face that he could hear in his voice. Then it hit him-Kakarot had full confidence that Vegeta, no matter what, would take down this fighter.

Why?

What was his reason to believe in him, when in the past the hero was so obviously ahead of him? The fool never ceased to confound him.

Shaking off the thoughts, Vegeta continued to take in his new surroundings and calculated advantages which he could use. Heavier gravity was the first that came to mind.

His plotting was interrupted by his opponent sniggering. “Welcome to my home planet.” Vegeta regarded the alien. “I've won many great battles here. And by now, you've noticed that my planet is very different than yours.” PuiPui bent down to pick up a rock. “It's the gravity. Ten times stronger than Earth.” He dropped the rock, which slammed into the dirt and sunk in. “Your hopes of winning are falling faster than that stone. You won't leave here alive!” He cackled.

Vegeta returned the laugh with his own chuckle, smirking. This fool had no idea! Not only had he trained at much higher levels, his own home world had once contained the same density. “Maybe if this was five hundred times gravity you might have an advantage, but ten?” He paused for effect, the lowered his voice. “I don't even feel it.”

PuiPui's expression dropped, “Eh? You're just bluffing! I know you are.”

“Maybe I am. Hard to tell.” It had been so long since he had toyed with an opponent, it felt good, powerful.

“Enough!” In a rage, the alien ran across the barren landscape, trying to attack the prince. Vegeta moved away easily. Once again, the fish faced creature tried the same barrage of punches he had before, but these were swiftly avoided. One skilled punch to the gut and PuiPui gasped, spittle spraying everywhere. A boot to the gut and the alien was sent crashing into some rocks.

To add insult to injury, Vegeta started bouncing lightly up and down on his toes, fists raised and grinning. PuiPui looked up from the crater he was in with horror. “So, do you still think I'm bluffing?” He bent over a bit, fists raised, ready to continue.

The alien was now enraged, but this only amused the prince more, and he found a laugh escape his lips. If he couldn't fight Kakarot until later, this actually was a welcome warm up. PuiPui was dashing his way, screaming, but Vegeta was ready, fist pulled back. At the last second, he phased in front of the fighter, catching him off guard. His hands were now on the alien's chest and he was grinning wickedly. Gathering ki to his palms, PuiPui looked down in terror, but he was too late. In a flash of golden light, the being was obliterated.

Gohan cheered for the defeat, and as he did, they all found themselves back in the chamber once more. “Heh, I'm amazed that Babidi would send us such a weakling.”

A rush of mechanical sounds filled the room. The other two Saiyans dashed for the pad in the center of the chamber and peered down. “Hey look! The floor's opening up!” Kakarot observed.

“It looks like an elevator shaft.” Gohan piped up.

“C'mon!” The orange clad clown jumped in.

The demi-Saiyan followed. “Right behind you, Dad!”

The prince threw his hands on his hips and strode over, shaking his head. “Children. So easily amused.” He leapt up and trailed behind them, looking forward to finally moving on. This day was not going the way he had envisioned. The next chamber was not unlike the one before, only this one had pinkish red floors.

Kakarot started stretching, “It's my turn to fight next.” He grinned, massaging his wrists. “So, I wonder who's behind that door. I sure hope he's gonna be tough enough for me!”

Time seemed to pass slowly once again, and they all grew more and more impatient. “Hey! C'mon! Get out here!” Kakarot shouted his frustrations at the door.

“Why don't we smash through the floor and get to the bottom of this place.” The prince was done with the games, he needed to finish this. Time was ticking, and he was rapidly loosing his opportunity to fight his rival.

Shin glared. “We can't do that! Even though he's not at full power, an unnecessary shot could free Majin Buu and that would be disastrous!”

The prince folded he arms, exasperated. “Gah, I'm beginning to think that this Majin Buu might not be worth fighting after all. And the same goes for that Daborah.”

The Kai's eyes went wide. “What? You can't be serious. Then you won't fight them?”

“Well why should I? From what I've seen of Deborah so far, I don't see any reason to be so afraid of him.” The others were staring wide eyed at the prince now. “I watched his movements outside, and the only thing I have to worry about is his spit. If I avoid that, I know I can beat him. Your friend Kabito was careless, that's all.” He wasn't here for them anyway, he was here for Kakarot. Why should he care?

The Supreme Kai turned towards the fool, “So do you agree with him, Goku?”

“Yeah, Vegeta's right. Daborah's not _that_ tough.” He grinned back, “If it was a few years ago, we _might_ be afraid of him. About seven years ago we fought this guy named Cell. Now that was tough. Oh ho!”

Kakarot grew frustrated again, frowning. “Hey! Get out here now! Let's go! I'm ready to fight!” He placed his hands on his hips in a huff. As if in response, the door before them began to lift. A huge shadow loomed there, glowing yellow eyes peering out. Great green clawed hands gripped the entryway and an enormous matching foot stepped out.

“Ah! What is that thing?” The imbecile took a fearful step back. Now this looked like a challenge. Not that the prince couldn't beat such a creature, but it would have been far more interesting than his last foe. He was now wishing he had been able to go second. The creature was like a great armored insect, drool sliming from his jaws and bug eyes watching them all. Step by step it lumbered towards them, but Kakarot held his ground, fists at the ready. He smirked at the beast, all signs of dismay gone. The Saiyan was ready for his battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so close! One more chapter and Babidi will cast his spell! I hope you all have been enjoying this so far! Don't forget to leave comments and feel free to make suggestions or ask questions, as it really encourages me!


	7. Surpassed Yet Again

The beast stalked towards Kakarot, licking it's dripping jaws in anticipation of a meal. “Wow. He sure is an ugly one.” Gohan stared wide eyed up at the creature. As he moved further into the chamber, Vegeta noticed the overwhelming odor coming from the lizard like beast. It was foul, like decay.

“Oh yummy, who do I eat first?” So the brute was sentient, it had been hard to tell with all the lumbering and salivating. It was gross, but Vegeta could think of worse things. Once, when Trunks was smaller he had been out in the garden playing very intently with something. When Vegeta asked him what had caught the boy's attention, he shoved a big harry caterpillar in his father's face. It was disgusting, all wriggly with its bulging eyes. It had taken everything within him to fight both nausea and the feeling of passing out. Of course Trunks found his father's reaction hilarious. The prince would gladly take a slobbering monstrosity over a caterpillar or worm any day.

Kakarot paced up to the looming being, looking upwards at him, hands at his hips as he took in his opponent. “Why'd I have to get this guy?” He complained. “Sure he's big, but he kinda looks dumb to me.” The creature looked taken aback at this remark, almost offended if it were possible. _Takes one to know one, Kakarot._ The prince smirked to himself.

“I know that monster. I know who he is.” The Kai's voice was soft. “His name is Yakkon.”

Gohan's wide eyes met Shin's “You've met 'm before?”

“That's right. He's one of the most feared creatures in the universe, and he is extremely strong. I don't think Goku will be able to beat him on his own.”

Had this fool not watched Vegeta's fight? He hadn't even used a fraction of his power on that moron. Kakarot would have no trouble with this new opponent.

Saliva oozed from the bug like creature's lips, splashing onto the chamber floor. Placing himself in a ready stance, the younger Saiyan grinned. Yakkon licked his lips and swung, but the clown was an orange blur, zipping up into the air. The beast jumped up to meet him mid air, swinging wildly. Kakarot dodged, sending Yakkon to tumble towards the ceiling. He sprung off of it, moving at a speed that the prince hadn't anticipated from such a large creature, whizzing past the other fighter and landing on the floor. Landing to face him, Kakarot glanced down at his gi. The monster had actually managed to rip it as he flew by.

The Kai and Gohan debated if Kakarot could beat this guy, but Vegeta was tuning them out, watching his rival's every move. Once again, he noted that the man seemed different, as if he were holding back something more than he wanted the others to see. By now Yakkon had extended his claws, threatening the low class warrior.

Babidi's voice echoed in the chamber suddenly, addressing his fighter. “How would you like to visit your favorite planet, the Planet of Darkness? Would you like that, my pet?”

Fantastic. The wizard was going to transport them again.

The room began to fade away around them, replaced by complete darkness, enveloping them all in a shroud. Vegeta couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. How the hell was Kakarot going to fight this monster? In the blackness, there was some shuffling then a sharp cry of pain. “A stone? That hurt!”

_That idiot._

A deep laugh moved in the ebony, Yakkon finding a place to strike his prey. “Welcome to the Planet of Darkness.” The creature mocked Kakarot, telling him how well he could see the fighter in the darkness. Vegeta couldn't see anything, but his superior Saiyan hearing took in as much as he could. If he concentrated enough, he could even feel the being's movements. Kakarot had delivered a blow. All was quiet for a moment and the monster seemed to have lost Kakarot. Interesting, the fool had seemed to find a way around this obstacle.

“Eat this!” Vegeta heard Kakarot declare. The was a huge crash, a rumble from the impact, then the scurrying of large feet. The hero had dealt a blow. In a moment the creature cried out in pain.

Next to him, the Kai spoke up, confused and scared. “Hey, can any of you tell what's going on out there?”

Vegeta didn't move, still listening to each sound carefully. “Yes, Kakarot's winning.”

There was a second cry followed by a crash. He could feel a cloud of dust brush at his face from the rock that Yakkon had impacted. Kakarot landed lightly in front of the group, waiting for his opponent to get up again. After a moment, the beast's voice called out to him, dismayed. “You can see in the dark?”

“No, but then, I don't really need to. I can sense your movements by the subtle vibrations in the air. Oh yeah, I can smell where you are, too.” He paused. “I do have _one_ way I can see you.” He paused again, and the prince felt the Saiyan's ki begin to spike. “Like this.” With a shout, Kakarot revealed himself in the dark, the golden aura of Super Saiyan illuminating him. The prince rolled his eyes. He would have skipped trying to fight in the dark and gone straight to Super Saiyan. Kakarot never could help but work his way up when he fought an opponent. Not that he needed the ability to fight this creature, but really, why fight blind when you had the means not to? Kakarot really could be such a dunce.

Now they all could see Yakkon, whose face was wide eyed in shock. The also could see the landscape surrounding them, as well as some of the night sky. There was no escape from the Saiyan now. But Vegeta could _feel_ Kakarot holding back. There was something-

“Yakkon, come on out, stinky! I seem to have found my spare flashlight, see?” Kakarot mocked the other fighter.

Over a ridge, Yakkon got to his feet, but he was grinning. “Well done. So you fixed it so I can no longer hide in the dark.” He didn't seem to be phased by this new development. “Time to feed.” Suddenly, it appeared as if the lizard creature's jaw had come unhinged, gaping wide at his opponent. A great vacuum began to suck the light towards Yakkon. Then everything was blackness once again, Kakarot's Super Saiyan aura gone. Yakkon had devoured the Saiyan's ki. No wait, that wasn't it, because if he had, Kakarot's ki would be weak.

“Oh no, look, guys! It's gone pitch black again!” Gohan spoke next to the prince.

“Yes, Kakarot is back to his normal state.” Vegeta puzzled through this new information. So he couldn't absorb ki like the androids, which could only mean-

“Yummy. I've never eaten such a rich and brilliant amount of light before.”

_Bingo._

The Kai worked this all out aloud, his voice full of dismay. Gohan called out, warning his father not to become a Super Saiyan again. In the dark, the prince could hear Yakkon begging Kakarot for more light. “Okay, are you ready for the second course?”

That idiot! What was he doing? He could fight Yakkon in the dark just fine. Why do this?

“Yes!”

“Ya sure?” Vegeta could practically see the smug look on his rival's face.

Vegeta's brow furrowed. “What on Earth is Kakarot trying to do now?” Gohan called out to him again, telling his father that they could fight him together. But Kakarot declined. The brilliant gold of Super Saiyan illuminated everything once more.

Yakkon chuckled. “I'm going to make a meal out of you. Now come to me!”

“Has he gone crazy? Why does he insist on fighting alone? He knows he can't beat him! Does he think this is some kind of game?” The deity was aghast at the Saiyan's actions.

The prince continued to stare, trying to figure out his rival's next move. Kakarot clearly had seen a way around this that they had not. “Let him do what he wants. Kakarot wouldn't purposefully get eaten alive. He has a plan.” He may be a moron, but the clown knew how to fight.

Yakkon's jaw unhinged again and light began to soar towards him, this time more powerfully than before. The orange clad warrior struggled to keep his ground as the glow rushed towards his foe. This time, Kakarot managed to keep his aura going, channeling more and more ki into it. As he did so, Vegeta watched Yakkon's body begin to expand. With a sudden shout, the warrior sent a bright burst of ki at the creature, filling up up entirely. In the blink of an eye, Yakkon had blown up like a balloon, then popped, exploding into a trillion pieces. Where the hell had that power come from?

“Look, look! He blew up!” Shin stared on in amazement.

“Alright! Dad won!”

The prince didn't look back, staring after his rival in awe. “And with energy to spare. Interesting...”

One by one they followed Kakarot down, Vegeta still working this new information over in his mind.

In the next stage, Gohan was celebrating his father's victory

_It's obvious now what Kakarot has gained in these seven years of training. He's found a way to push his limits as a Super Saiyan even further._ He had been right, Kakarot had grown far more powerful in Other World. He wasn't even in his Ascended state and was able to emit such ki. He thought on to the impending fight against his rival. If he was this powerful in this from, what other heights had he reached? Did the Prince of all Saiyans even stand a chance against this low class fool? It wasn't fair. Over and over, fate seemed to deal him the bad hand, never the one he had been promised as his birthright. Why was it that no matter how hard he struggled, this moron seemed to find a way to reach beyond him and into greatness? Then it hit him like a blow over the head-Kakarot had been born with a natural talent that Vegeta had not. What the prince slaved over like a dog, Kakarot had to put little effort into achieving. And it enraged him.

What would it take to beat his rival? Could Prince Vegeta ever become the most powerful warrior? It seemed like fates were laughing cruelly at him over and over again. It was _supposed_ Vegeta who was to rule over the greatest warrior race in existence, but Frieza took that from him. It was _supposed_ to be Vegeta who was to become the legendary warrior of the Saiyan race, yet Kakarot had reached it first. It was _meant_ to be that Prince Vegeta would become the mightiest warrior the universe had ever seen...and now he was chasing the tail of this low born warrior who had been sent to conquer a third rate world and instead had reached heights unknown by their own people. These truths mocked him until he couldn't even stand to look at Kakarot. What he wouldn't _give_ to be able to put that clown in his place.

The Vegeta who had arrived on Earth over ten years ago would have cleaned the floor with his rival at this very moment, but thoughts of the woman's face, full of bitter disappointment filled his mind. When had he grown so soft? When did he started caring? He nearly winced at the thought. He hated who he had become. He was no savage warrior, he was some domesticated wild animal that Bulma now kept on a leash.

And he hadn't found it so terrible.

The prince wished beyond everything in this universe that he _didn't_ care. He wanted to scream out his frustrations, but he carefully kept his emotions in check. It was never wise to let others know what you were really feeling. It showed weakness.

But he had learned to let the carefully constructed walls down when he was alone with Bulma. And for the first time in his existence, he had learned what peace was, in the midst of the storm that was his life. He had fond it a balm just being near here.

But Bulma was not here, and his anger and sense of loss was threatening to take over.

Kakarot's voice cut through his thoughts. “So far, so good. I wonder who Babidi will send next. Hey, you're up Gohan!”

Gohan's face lit up with anticipation. “All right!”

Vegeta sniffed. Now it was yet another waiting game. Gohan had finished stretching and now they were all staring at the door, waiting form whomever was going to face them next. “You'd think Babidi could have at least varied up the décor a little bit. All the stages look the same.”

He was right, the only difference from this chamber and the last was the floor, which was orange this time. “Get used to it. I have a feeling we're going to be here for a while.”

“Well, hopefully the next fighter through that door will be worth the wait.” Kakarot grinned.

The Supreme Kai seemed to have had enough of the nitwit's attitude towards the situation at hand. “Goku, listen to me! This is not a game. Babidi's henchmen come from the four corners of the universe, and every one of them is incredibly strong. We've all been lucky so far, but I think from now on, we should all fight together.”

The Saiyans all looked at one another, but it was Kakarot who spoke for them all. “Naw, don't you worry about it, Supreme Kai. Gohan doesn't need any help.” He paused and sniffed. “Besides, that would be unfair.”

The Kai gasped, “Unfair?”

“Well, Vegeta and I both got to fight alone, so don't you think Gohan should have a turn for himself, too?”

Gohan piped up, “Yeah, I can take care of myself!” He clenched his fists. “Just wait, I'll show you.” He sounded like Trunks, and for a moment, he remembered that this warrior really was still just a boy.

A boy with tremendous powers.

Yet another reminder that he was _not_ the most powerful warrior in existence. It was then he realized with a shock that Gohan was _not_ the same fighter he was when they faced Cell. The little boy, who was filled with so much rage that he reached heights unseen by any, now was far too busy playing super hero, going to school, and perusing Videl, that he had left his training behind, and repressed that Saiyan rage that had made him so powerful. He had truly put aside his Saiyan nature in favor for his human side. Then that meant that Vegeta truly was the strongest fighter alive.

But still not stronger than Kakarot.

Time seemed to pass at a snail's pace. Where was this other fighter? Over and over, Vegeta replayed Kakrarot's fight with Yakkon, the feel of that sudden burst of ki. Every once and a while, he would look over the taller Saiyan, as if somehow by doing so he would unlock the secret to what made him naturally such an incredible fighter.

_It just isn't fair. I have been through Hell and back. I have strained my body to limits unknown over and over. Why? What was it all for? To have this dimwit continue to surpass me time and again. Even in death he makes a fool out of me._

Gohan paced the room anxiously. He had been ready to fight ages ago.

“So uh, I wonder how they're doin' back at the World Martial Arts Tournament.” Kakarot tried to take his son's mind off the wait.

“I dunno, Dad. I mean, we did sorta leave them in a bit of a bind.” Gohan pointed out.

Vegeta huffed. “I would have preferred to fight you there, Kakarot, then come to this place. This has been a waste of my time, battling these cretins.” And if he had not come here, he never would have discovered Kakarot actually _had_ been hiding more power from him. He would have at least felt as if he had a chance of beating his rival. Now? Well now his confidence had been shattered once more.

Gohan giggled amiably, “I know what you mean, Vegeta. I was looking forward to duking it out in the ring with my dad, too!”

“Oh yeah, I'm ready for the both of you.” Kakarot playfully shot back. “Any time, anywhere!”

More time passed, the father and son playing catch up, Gohan telling him about school and Goten, how ChiChi was working with his little brother to teach him how to fight. Vegeta closed his eyes, working over and over the day's events in his mind. And the wicked twist of fate that placed him under the shoe of this third class Saiyan.

“Awe man, what's the hold up?” The clown's annoying voice cut through him.

Vegeta fought to restrain himself. “Let's smash the door in.” He had to destroy something to get his pent up rage out.

He began to stalk towards the entry, but was stopped by the Kai, who grabbed his arm. “No stop, don't do that!”

Glaring back at the Kai, the Saiyan prince growled, the rage within him fit to burst. “I'm sick of all this waiting.”

“Please, whatever you do, Vegeta, you mustn't create a shock!” Shin begged.

The prince shook off the Kai's hold on him, pulling his fist away in a huff and turned around. The father and son went back to quietly conversing, but Vegeta did not join them.

“Where are they, sleeping?” He muttered, staring up at the chamber ceiling.

Now Gohan had gone back to stretching, “After those moves you and Dad showed off in the last two stages, you probably scared them off.” He looked up at the prince with a grin.

“I hope they don't all run away.” Kakarot grinned. “You haven't even had your turn.”

More time passed, more time for Vegeta to stew in his hatred for his rival. The longer he stood there, the more the rage within him built. And the feeling of utter helplessness. If only he had even a little more power... It wasn't much to ask, really, just enough to put this fool's face in the dirt where it belonged, to place his head under his royal heel. But how? There was no time left to train to discover how to break past his own limits.

Nearby, Kakarot stretched and yawned widely. “What time is it?” He found a place on the floor next to the Kai and got comfortable.

In the ship, void of sunlight, it really did feel like it was quite late now. Had the sun gone down? How many hours left until Kakarot had to depart for Other World, escaping the chance to battle the prince.

“Gosh, I really wish they would hurry up.” Gohan muttered with frustration.

Vegeta continued staring at the door, as if it might offer some kind of answer to his constant questions. The M emblazoned on the door branded itself in his mind, and somehow put him ill at ease. Something about it was both ominous and inviting, as if within it, he might find the answers to what he sought. M, the same sigil that the ashen fighters had stamped on their foreheads. Wheels started turning. What if...what if? No, he would have to keep such thoughts buried from the others. But now an idea had formed, and if the power were offered, he would eagerly take it.

“Who do they think they are, keeping us waiting so long.” Vegeta took a step forward, finally taring his eyes away from the M. “C'mon!” He growled.

Gohan hadn't lost any of his chipperness. “I wonder who they're gonna send out next.”

The boy and his father picked up their conversation again, Kakarot telling his son how excited he was to see how far his boy had come. The demi-Saiyan rubbed the back of his head nervously, “Yeah well...I'm, uh, not quite as strong as I was then.” He laughed with little mirth.

“Gohan has been far too busy going to school and going out on dates to do any serious training.” The prince tried to hide the glee he felt at breaking the news to his rival. “Both of us are more powerful than he is in his condition.” The boy couldn't look at the older Saiyans, embarrassed. “Of course, I could be wrong,” the prince began to tease, “Maybe he's been training in between classes, or during PE, or something. Maybe he's the strongest one here.”

He had him. And it honestly felt good. “Well...” Gohan didn't have an answer.

“I didn't think so.”

Then the pleasure lifted. He wasn't upset with the boy. Gohan had become like a member of his own family over the years, almost like a nephew if he were to put Earth terms. He had grown rather fond of he and Goten, who spent half his time with Trunks at Capsule Corp. His frustrations were misplaced. It was his oafish father he was enraged with.

With a hiss, the door lifted open, and they all turned their attention towards it.

“What? Impossible!” Breathed the Kai as the entryway revealed the next foe. “It's Daborah!”

The Demon King stepped into the room, sneering. “I must say, I'm impressed. Beating Yakkon and advancing to stage three is far beyond what any other mortal has managed to do.” He chuckled darkly, “Yes, it was quite unexpected indeed. So now you must face me. Which means, you will progress no further.”

The Kai was practically shaking now, but Vegeta was unmoved by this. He had heard them all over the years, the confidant speeches, telling him that he would lose or die at his opponent's hand. He had delivered many of them himself. They were all the same, tactics to put a foe off guard. “Tch, you boss must be nervous if he sent out his number one guy. Why doesn't he come out himself, huh? He too scared?”

Deborah's tone shifted, realizing that his ploy was not having its desired effect. “Let's dispense with the idle talk. I'd prefer if you'd just attack.” He paused, scanning them. “All of you, together.”

Jumping forward, Gohan threw his gloved hands out. “Hey wait a second!” He pointed a thumb at himself. Tch, the boy had been around him too long, that was his move. “It's my turn to fight, and that's what I'm gonna do!”

Daborah bore his teeth in a snarl. “Impudent fool.”

Now the boy's hands were at his hips, looking very much like the Harpy. “This is a lousy place to have a fight though, it's way too small. A secluded place in the mountains sounds good, or maybe a nice spot on the beach.” He paused reconsidering. “Wait no, then we'll get sand in our boots."

A growl from the demon. “Bah! Silence child!” He threw a hand out, and pulled the other out, hands splayed and dark nails threatening, posing in an unfamiliar stance. “You will fight me here and now.

All around them, the whining voice of the wizard echoed. “Daborah, wait a second. I was just thinking. It might not be such a bad idea to pick another location for the fight. You see, to revive Buu, we're going to need the spaceship in tact.”

As if being manipulated by some otherworldly force, the Demon, stiffened and then straightened up. “Yes, I understand.”

“Any preferences?”

The demon grinned. “Perhaps a planet similar to this one. I don't want an unfair advantage.”

“Dear me, you really want to show them, don't you, Daborah?” Babidi chuckled. “Very well, as you wish.”

With a great gust of wind, the room around them changed once more, stars and galaxies whizzing by them. When the light show settled, they were in a place filled with a rocky terrain, the red sky overhead streaked by white clouds. It actually reminded Vegeta of...home. His own home world. He felt the pang of loss sear through him, but he tried to shrug it off. Which only served to anger him.

“Well them, let's begin, shall we?” The Demon King loomed, a wicked grin on his countenance.

The demi-Saiyan shifted into his own stance. “Sure!”

Kakarot spoke up behind him. “Gohan, stay focused.”

“Right, Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the moment you have been waiting for is coming in the next chapter. The following chapters were my whole reason for writing this fic, but I knew I couldn't just start there, we needed to see where all of this came from, why he would turn his back on his family, on what he built on Earth.
> 
> Here's a sneak peak!
> 
> _You're not like the others. You've done unspeakable things. But I understand you, Vegeta. Oh, I know the lust for power, to prove yourself. But that one, the one you call Kakarot, he took it from you-your pride._
> 
> As if he could hear Babidi's words, Shin called out once more. “Vegeta, no! Don't let him. You've changed! You're not that way anymore! Babidi has no claim over you.”
> 
> _That's where he's wrong. You can never change. You sold your soul ages ago to the darkness._


	8. The Dark Prince Returns

[Art by Saicke1](https://twitter.com/Saicke1)

Gohan launched himself at Daborah, then phased away. The Demon seemed to anticipate this, looking to the sky where the boy reappeared. He soared towards the ruddy skinned demon, fist at the ready.

Soon they were exchanging blows, Daborah with some interesting slicing maneuvers the prince noted. It took down whole rock formations. Gohan dodged them as they whizzed by. Dropping into the water, he disappeared, but Vegeta felt his ki charging. Huh, he was using Kakarot's move. Smart. The light stayed in place, but Gohan phased above the king, catching him off guard. He thrust his leg into the demon, while avoiding the blast he had left behind to charge. Daborah went sailing across the sky and hit a rock face with a great impact, shattering it.

The boy relaxed a moment, then tensed up once more, as the rubble began to move, rising to the air, along with Daborah. With a growl, the rocks were sent hurtling towards the demi-Saiyan, who had barely enough time to put up his defenses. Vegeta watched as the boy rammed into another edifice, the crags demolished from the impact. Daborah landed before it, stalking his prey.

A great burst of light sent the demon stumbling back, shielding his eyes from the brightness. Above him rose Gohan, shining gold in his Super Saiyan form, cold blue-green eyes glaring down at his foe.

Daborah took a step back, taking in this sudden turn of events.

“Finally, now we'll get to see a real test. Let's see how this Daborah fellow does against a Super Saiyan.” Vegeta smirked, proud of the legendary transformation of his people.

“Yeah, it always makes things more interesting, that's for sure.” Kakarot grinned.

Gohan phased away, alarming the demon king, then reappeared with a swift punch to the gut. Pulling his arm back, the boy slammed his fist into Daborah's jaw, sending him into the air. The demon looked back for his opponent, but Gohan reappeared behind him, back flipping, his boots slamming into Daborah's back. In moments, the demon was eating dirt. Landing on a shelf above, Gohan thrust his hand out and poured his ki into his hands, a shout building in his throat. Bright light surrounded the king and a cloud of dust began to slowly rise from the energy impact.

Still, Gohan watched, waiting for any movement. Behind him, Daborah phased, but the boy was ready, dodging the fist that was thrown at him, and grabbing him by the wrist. The demon king was enraged now. He managed to break free of the Super Saiyan's grip and began to pummel him with blows. When he managed to escape the barrage, Gohan found a place atop a pillar of rock. Daborah did likewise, facing off once more. Charging his ki with a shout, his aura glowed bright, ready to take on another assult.

“Come on Daborah! Show your true power. You can't win at this rate!” Gohan egged him on. A true Saiyan, Vegeta smirked, wanting his foe to give him everything to get a real fight.

“Amazing.” Shin breathed.

Kakarot grinned. “You haven't seen anything yet.”

Vegeta glared at his rival. How much he wanted to smack that clown in the jaw, just to shut him up.

Across the rocks, Gohan, stared icily at the demon. “So, what about it, Daborah?”

A seer crossed the demon's face. “You want a glimpse of my true power? Well, so be it! I didn't know you were in such a hurry to die.” With a roar, he began to charge his own energy, electricity flowing through the air around him, sparking and snapping hungrily. The rock at his feet began to break at the tremendous energy the king was emitting.

Daborah launched himself at Gohan, and the fight resumed, both evenly met, matching blow for blow. Landing away from the Super Saiyan, the demon opened his mouth wide and aimed, a jetstream of fire spewing from his lips. Gohan barely avoided getting singed. Another blast, but this time he was ready, phasing in and out of its path. When he reached the king, he swung, only to have his hand pass right through.

An after image. The king was off to his right now, a ki blast at the ready. Gohan crossed his arms defensively, but he wasn't ready, tumbling backwards and skidding across the ground.

The boy really had grown rusty. Vegeta was feeling a tinge of guilt. He knew the lad wasn't like Trunks and Goten, preferring academics to athletics, but if he had been coerced in the right way, he would have kept up his training. _He_ could have taken the boy under his wing. Or even the Namek. One of them could have made sure the boy didn't end up dust.

With a splash, Gohan was back in the water again. The demon king landed by the side of the pool, biding his time, knowing the boy couldn't remain there forever. Two blasts erupted from the surface, heading right for Deborah, who deflected both easily. But it was not enough of a distraction, the king ready for Gohan to emerge with his own ki blast. It hit him square in the chest and a pillar of smoke obstructed him from their view.

“Gohan!”

Vegeta bore his teeth angrily with a snarl. By all the gods, if that boy had been killed...

The smoke began to clear. Gohan was still hanging midair, having deflected the blast. The prince relaxed a titch, but this was not over yet.

“Is that all the power your transformation yields? You're pathetic.” Daborah spat.

Slowly, the boy lowered his arms, glaring at his foe.

“Daborah is far stronger than Yakkon and PuiPui.” The Kai wouldn't cease his worry.

“That's okay, so is Gohan.” Kakarot responded cheerily.

The prince was still concerned. The boy was barely holding his own now. He needed to reach down and find that rage they had all seen in the fight against Cell. If only he weren't so afraid of it.

Ripping the ridiculous tunic Bulma had created for him, Gohan readied himself once more. “Alright then, round two. Let's do it! Whenever you're ready big guy!”

Without a moment's notice, they were at it again, moving faster than the human eye could perceive, rocks and liquid spraying every which way at the impacts.

Kakarot watched on, his own concern growing. “What does Gohan think he's doing? A direct attack won't work on this guy. He should know better than that.”

“This is what happens when you don't train for seven years.” Vegeta growled back, feeling more and more upset by the minute. This was what he had been trying to tell the fool. “He's completely lost his fighting sense. Pitiful.” Why hadn't that harpy made him train? _Or me, I could have. I SHOULD have._

There was a slight reprieve in the battle. The demon egged the Saiyan on. And Gohan fell for it. Spit went sailing towards the boy. “Gohan be careful! Don't let it hit you!”Cried the Kai.

The discharge landed on his glove, but Gohan acted quickly, pulling it off before it could seep into his skin and turn him to stone. He threw it to the ground and watched it solidify and shatter. The boy's eyes were wide with both shock and relief, flexing his hands happily. The fight picked up once more, Gohan doing his best to keep up.

“Hum, this Daborah guy is giving Gohan a lot more trouble than I thought he would.” Kakarot, frowned.

“Naw, he's tough, but he's not unbeatable. Gohan's gotten soft. He was a lot stronger when when he was a little kid. It's absurd.” Vegeta began to wonder if and when one of them would have to cut in and finish the demon off.

“Yeah, he's definitely slacked off.” Kakarot placed a palm on his forehead, looked a bit embarrassed. “Well, at least he got straight As on his report card.”

“Grah, I could beat Daborah.” Rage swelled within him. This whole thing could have been over already. He could have taken this moron out, killed Babidi, and been done with Buu. But even had he done all that, the truth about Kakarot was still hanging over him like a cloud. He was doing everything in his power to keep his ki under control now, lest the rage take over completely.

Suddenly, Daborah was caught off guard, and Gohan's fist met his face. The demon went flying, but in a flash a sword was in his hand. He swung sharply at the Super Saiyan. Gohan avoided it. He at least remembered his time with the future version of Trunks, and the afternoon spent sparring against the older warrior with the blade. The demon chased after the lad, slicing the water with his scimitar. He began to swing wildly, but Gohan lept off rocks and cliff sides, dodging deftly. The blade barely missed his head, but Gohan moved out of the way and delivered a knee to his opponent's jaw. In a flash, the demi-Saiyan was backed against a wall, avoiding swings to the head.

Vegeta was growing impatient, tapping at his arm. Time was passing, every second another stolen from him in his quest to fight his rival. _Come on. Come on already!_ The boy just needed to find that rage and this would all be over.

Daborah sliced the rock above the boy, and dashed up into the air, holding the blade aloft to cut the Saiyan in two. Gohan powered up and slapped both hands on either side of the blade, holding it firmly. Daborah kept pressing down, trying to break free of the hold and slice through the lad, but Gohan increased his ki, water splashing in waves all around him. With a shout, the Super Saiyan broke the sword in two, leaving the demon with a broken hilt in his hand. Gohan was heaving, having spent a good amount of energy, then tossed the point to the ground, where it was lodged a moment, only to disappear, back to the demon's own dark dimension from where it had been summoned.

“I can't take this any more. This is ridiculous. Why are we subjecting ourselves to this? Look, call him down, Kakarot. I'll finish this.” Vegeta's rage was at an all time high. He needed to smash something the longer he stood and waited. Anything to get out the pain and anger he was feeling simply standing by this buffoon who had the audacity simply exist with his absurd face and surpass him time and again. He would not be made a fool, he refused to. He would see this day out beating his rival to a pulp, or die trying. At least it he would have his honor back if he did so. But this demon needed to be eliminated now.

Kakarot's stupid face pleaded. “Just give him a little more time! It's not like he's completely lost yet, why not let him fight? He's hanging in there.”

The prince gnashed his teeth, “Daborah's toying with him, you know that! Come on!” Any more and the boy would no longer be able to hold his own anyway. Not only was time escaping, but Vegeta feared for Gohan's very life. Why wasn't Kakarot concerned? Did he not care?

And, why did the prince care so much?

Gahh, this place, this planet had made him so soft. That had to be it. That had to be why he failed to keep up with this dolt.

“Why should I sit around all day acting like this matters?” He pointed at Kakarot angrily, “I could end this in five minutes if I wanted to! I'm not here to play games, Kakarot, or to create nice father-son memories, I'm here to win.” He lowered his arm, gloved hands clenched “Stop pretending! Knock off the sentimental rubbish! The strongest one is the one who should do the job. I'm the one who should be fighting, not him.” He lied to himself. The demon floating before Gohan grinned wickedly, then closed his eyes. Suddenly they were back in the chamber they had left. “What? What are we doing here?”

“I dunno.” Kakarot responded, just as confused. “I guess they wanted us back on the ship for some reason.”

“But why?” The Kai looked wildly about the room.

Deborah landed lightly on the floor and stalked back through the door.

“Hey!” Gohan called after him. “Where do you think you're going? Are you giving up or what?”

The demon looked back over his shoulder with a sneer. “Oh no. It's just a brief intermission. We just need a few minutes to rework our strategy. It seems we found a new recruit. A perfect warrior. Capable of handling all of you. So just take a little rest while we bring him up to speed.” His cackling echoed as the door slid shut.

“Hey! Come back!” The boy raised a fist at the door. He landed next to them all and sighed. “Well, what now?”

Shin was staring at the door with the rest of them, equally as confused. “I don't know. I don't understand what's going on. Daborah is Babidi's greatest fighter. It doesn't make sense that he would withdraw from the fight. They don't have anyone after him. He's their best.”

“He mentioned a new recruit. Do you think he was bluffing?” Kakarot asked.

Something about all this didn't set right with Vegeta. He wasn't sure what it was, but once again his eyes were almost hypnotically captivated by that M sigil on the door. He wanted to tear his eyes away, but found he couldn't.

“I'm not sure, but it seems unlikely that a fighter of that calibur would just drop into their laps at a time like this.” The Kai responded.

Gohan returned to base form, not wishing to waste any more ki. “Yeah, they're definitely up to something. But what?”

The prince's rage was building to the brink of his limits. Here they were stuck, waiting for gods knew what to happen next, when they could have been out of there and back at the tournament finally getting on with his match with Kakarot. But it was even more than that, he was incensed knowing that he didn't even have a shred of a chance of defeating the clown. “Gah this whole thing would be over with right now if it wasn't for you.” The anger had finally reached his voice, not being able to contain himself much longer. He stalked over to the boy, more pissed than ever. “I hope you're proud of yourself!”

He stood face to face with Gohan, glaring. “What ya mean?”

“I mean you disgraced us with your pitiful performance! There's no excuse for you fighting the way you did. You have Saiyan blood running though your veins. A warrior like Daborah should be dead.” He pushed the demi-Saiyan back. Were this this own son, he would have treated him the same way. He expected far more from this brat. But he was lothe to admit he was just as upset with himself for letting the boy grow so weak. He was the Prince of _All_ Saiyans, even half breeds. And this one's father was dead. There was no one else that could have shown him the way of a true warrior, and he had let him down. “And now you're sitting here scratching your head, wondering what's next, when it should already be finished. You are pitiful.” He was shouting at the kid, but deep down, he was also yelling at himself. “Fighting with that self righteous look on your face. It's brute strength that determines the outcome of a battle, not goodness. The mightiest survive and the weak perish.” He held up a fist to emphasize his point. The more he spoke the more enraged he became. He knew he was taking out his aggressions on the boy, but at this point, he no long cared, it felt good just to rage at something, anything right now. “Your Piccolo and Krillin were turned into stone. That's because they're weaklings.” He paused. Gohan's eyes went wide. Maybe he had gone too far? No, he had to hear the truth, he didn't care. “Is that kind of fate you want for yourself? Gahh, garden statues! If they're lucky, someone will make a bird bath out of them.”

He watched the boy's expression taking in all he had said. He knew he had pushed Gohan a bit too far, but now he was thinking. Good, it was time to man up and stop playing childish games. He wasn't some caped crusader do gooder, he was from a race of warriors. Gohan's face dropped.

Kakarot broke in. “Hey look, Gohan didn't know that Daborah was gonna run off. I'm sure he would have wanted one of us to fight him if he knew.”

Vegeta glared daggers at the orange clad twit. “Oh yes, now there's a pleasant excuse. You're as soft as he is, Kakakrot!” The prince pointed at him. He was done, so very over this whole day. He wanted nothing but his fight, to regain his honor, but every second that ticked away stole that one last thing from him. His planet, his crown, his race, his pride, it has all been taken away bit by bit and what did he have left? He needed this, even if he lost, he needed this fight. “And I'm tired of playing around.” His hand lit up with ki. “I'm going to put an end to this thing once and for all”

“Vegeta, what are you doing?” Kakarot shouted back, a plea in his voice.

But the prince didn't care.“No more weak hearted excuses, Kakarot! I'm taking control of this operation now. And for starters, I'm going to blow this ship to kingdom come!"

The idiot tried to stop him. “Wait, that might do us more harm than good!”

“Goku's right! If you blow up the ship now, you'll most certainly revive Buu.” The Kai lowered his voice now, becoming more gentle. “Vegeta, listen. Please, you don't know Buu. His power is horrible, he's pure evil. Not even the four Kais could stop him. He's murdered millions of innocent people.”

Tch, what was that to him? He had done so much the same. Why should he stop? He didn't care. “Shut up!”

“Don't be a fool. If Buu's revived this planet's finished! History! All living things will be exterminated. He'll turn the Earth into a dark, lifeless tomb.” The Kai tried to convince him.

“Enough! Gahhh! Now you listen to me! What happens to this planet is none of my concern. The strongest will find a way to survive and the weaklings shall parish.”

Blue hair and a smile like the sun flashed in his mind's eye. He drove it away.

The Kai gasped. “What kind of person are you?” Suddenly it was made very clear that Vegeta had not given up his wicked ways. But he never said that he had.

Kakarot phased in front of the prince, glaring. He gabbed Vegeta by the wrist and the ki disipated. “Hey, cut it out, this has gone far enough.”

“How dare you?” The prince growled. This low born scum wasn't even fit to lick his shoes. “You'd better let go of me, Kakarot.”

“C'mon, let's put what happened behind us and move forward from here.” The past? The past? He didn't even understand that the past was what made him who he was. One didn't simply walk way from that. Fine. He'd let it go. How could he expect this imbicle to understand anyway. He led a charmed life, had it all handed to him. But Vegeta would _make him understand_ , even it if cost him everything.

Vegeta pulled his arm away, glaring up at his rival. Turning his back on Kakarot, he crossed his arms. “Alright. Whatever you say, Kakarot.” He spat his name.

“Now, what I wanna know is why they withdrew from the fight.” The idiot continued.

“Yes, it doesn't make sense, does it? It was the perfect opportunity. They could have gathered more energy. Maybe Daborah wasn't bluffing. Maybe they _did_ find a new recruit.” The Kai pondered.

“It's definitely a possibility.” Kakarot replied. “But I don't see how. Happening upon someone who could beat us all? What are the chances of doing that? Slim to none I'd say.”

Shin was quiet for a long moment, then called out. “Oh no! Don't tell me! He's...the one.” What was that dolt of a deity going on about?

A sharp pain cut through the prince's mind, as if it were being sliced through from the inside out. Grasping his head, he flailed in agony. He heard Gohan asking him something, but it was drowned out by the searing fire beating through his mind.

“Vegeta, what's going on?” Kakarot's voice finally cut through the ringing in his ears.

“Something's...attacking me.” He cried out, fighting with all his might. It was like a thousand spears with being fired at him over and over again, each one setting his mind ablaze.

“Where? We can't see anything!”

“Inside!” He had experienced pain from injuries before, but this was something more, as if he were being cut off from the ability to chose-

Bulma's face flashed into his mind, her bright smile a balm in his torment. But her face started to fade and blur and was replaced by Babidi, bug eyed and grinning wickedly. _Prince Vegeta, you truly are magnificent. Let me into your mind, and I will give you power you could only dream of._

Shin called out to him. “Fight it! Resist!”

“I can't!” But Vegeta wasn't talking to the Kai, he was speaking to Babidi.

_Yes, you can. I've seen your heart, and I know your desire for power. Just give in and you'll have it._

“You must!” But Shin's words were driven out by Vegeta's screams. He arched his back, flailing further, battling the invasion. “That's it, resist!”

 _I follow...my own path!_ The prince screamed out again, now going Super Saiyan in an attempt to fight the fire burning within his brain. But it was futile, the torment blazed up higher in response.

The Supreme Kai kept shouting words of encouragement to fight on, but with every step forward, Babidi showed Vegeta his past sins. _You're not like the others. You've done unspeakable things. But I understand you, Vegeta. Oh, I know the lust for power, to prove yourself. But that one, the one you call Kakarot, he took it from you-your pride._

As if he could hear Babidi's words, Shin called out once more. “Vegeta, no! Don't let him. You've changed! You're not that way anymore! Babidi has no claim over you.”

 _That's where he's wrong. You can never change. You sold your soul ages ago to the darkness._ Once again, his mind fought back, showing him images of Bulma.

_"I know who I married. You think you're the Badman, but deep down, you're still the lonely boy who lost everything."_

Babidi's voice cut through his mind, slicing through the memory. _You lied to her, manipulated her to get what you wanted. She's even told you how selfish you are, don't you remember?_ He sunk to his knees, fighting tears. Babidi was voicing shadows he hadn't dared face all these years, and each word sounded so true.

“Don't let him take you, Vegeta. Let go, the past is the past. Don't think of it, be innocent and clear!” The Supreme Kai knelt by his side, trying to drown Babidi's words with his own. But everything the wizard was telling him was the truth, he felt it in his heart. _That's it, Prince. You know the truth._ Bulma had told him he had changed, and he would be lying to himself if he didn't say he had tried to be better. But Vegeta was never the hero. He was the villain. Since the moment he landed on this miserable mudball and fought Kakarot, he had only sought his own self interests-from using Bulma for her tech, to proving his strength by helping Cell achieve his perfect form. He had always done everything for no one else by himself.

And he had killed. So many he had killed.

Memories of crimson soaked gloves, the metallic smell of the blood soaked ground and a stench of death wafting up repeated in his mind. And his own wicked laughter at the mere sight of it. All around him were the bodies of enemies long since forgotten, slain by his own hand.

“How can you say that? I'm not innocent!” He groaned out through the pain.

_I'm afraid it's too late. Yes, you belong to us now. Now allow me to restore your power to the way it was before you began trying to resist your dark nature._

With that, the fire within his mind became a raging inferno as he fought through it. _Just embrace the pain and I'll give you the power you crave. You will be able to destroy him. It's all you've wanted. Give in._ His words were tempting, and he knew if he just stopped struggling against this he would have everything he desired. He had seen the power that the wizard's minions at the tournament had been given. He could defeat Kakarot and prove that he truly was the strongest. He would no longer be this soft thing that he had become, he could wipe it all away, every care he had ever given to this pathetic planet and it's inhabitants. Then why was he fighting so hard against this? It had been his plan since Kakarot's fight with Yakkon to accept this spell if cast. He could feel it now, the power began to course through him, red lighting crackling all around him, and the evil that had long been laying dormant within him rising up once again. The others backed away in fear. Yes, they should fear him. He was Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, the mightiest warrior in the universe. Slowly, he straightened, letting the energy wrap itself around him and lift him into the air. His back arched once more. It hurt so much, but it also felt incredible, like he was being reborn. All his darkest desires were being re awoken within him, and for the first time in years, he felt as he did before he came to Earth, caring for no one but himself.

A voice he felt he should know called out to him through this, but it sounded hollow and distant. Blue hair playing in the wind and it was gone. The prince had no attachments. _That's right, don't resist. Become who you were meant to be, Prince Vegeta._ Prince, yes. That's right. The bloodthirsty Prince of all Saiyans. Below him, Gohan was shouting something at him, but Babidi wouldn't have it. A stray bolt hit the boy, sending him flying back.

While Kakarot and his brat kept calling out to him, Shin had stopped. Babidi cackled in Vegeta's mind. _See, even the Supreme Kai knows the truth. Your heart is black and soaked with the blood of a thousand worlds. You could never be forgiven for such atrocities. To think otherwise is just foolish. Give in to your true nature._

Once again a fleeting memory danced at the edge of his mind. " _Pushing others away doesn't make you stronger, it only hurts you and everyone else."_

Bulma.

He cried out in anguish, trying to fight back one last time. The Earth shook from his agony, but no matter how hard he tried, he knew it was too late. Slowly, the blue haired vixen faded once more from his vision. The red energy around him crackled angrily, singing to him. The allure of power was strong, too strong to give up. Now it spoke to him, promising him the power to finally take down his rival. _Bulma, Trunks...You will never understand me. I must do this...for the sake of my pride._ With one last cry, he fully embraced the offered power, lost to its seductive song.

His body absorbed the crimson ki, and the prince went limp. He crumpled out of the air, hitting the floor. For a long moment, everything was utterly silent. Then Kakarot's voice cut through, but it sounded as if it were being heard through water. He tried to move his arms, to sit up, but found that it was a chore. It was as if he had no control over his own actions. Then slowly, mobility was returned to him and he started to get up. A sudden rush, and he felt it, the horrible power coursing through him, doubling his own marvelous abilities. It felt incredible. A low chuckle escaped his lips.

_Welcome to the family, Prince Vegeta._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I have been waiting MONTHS to get here!
> 
> Here is a sneak peek at the next chapter!
> 
> Vegeta felt his arm involuntarily raise, ki channeling to his hand. Behind him he seemed to hear a whisper, a siren song seducing him. _“All you have to do is kill.”_ From somewhere in the crowd, he felt something else, another presence. He wanted to look for it, but his body had other ideas. Before him, Kakarot stood like a statue, his very presence an offense to his own royal existence. And that voice, not unlike his own calling once more. _“Show him the power of a true Saiyan.”_


	9. Everything You Ever Wanted

[Art by Saicke1](https://twitter.com/Saicke1)

The fools were all staring at him, bug eyed.

“Vegeta.” Kakarot's voice was dismayed and sad.

Gohan looked even more upset. “Look at his head, it has an M on it like Daborah's!”

The sigil, the M that had haunted him all day, yes, now he understood why. It had been calling to him, giving him the answer he sought this whole time. With the power that coursed through him, Kakarot would be crushed.

“The M is Babidi's insignia. Vegeta is the new recruit that Daborah was talking about!” The Kai seemed both taken aback and scared. Yes, he should be, they all were nothing to him now.

“Are you saying that Vegeta is against us now?” The fool was speaking now, disbelief in his voice. But they weren't friends. They had hardly even been allies. Why was this so hard for the imbecile to comprehend? The prince grinned wickedly up at them. Oh, it felt so good to put this kind of fear into others again.

The room disappeared around them in a blue white light. Suddenly they were surrounded by cheering crowds. They were back at the Tournament. Vegeta felt glee build up within him. Oh, this was too much. Babidi was as good as his word. Now he would finally get his battle.

Something prickled in the back of his mind, a ki he felt must somehow be important. Blue and pink, a strawberry scent- _“Now, you can finally have everything you wanted.”_ A voice seemed to whisper to him, one that seemed familiar to him.

The announcer finally spoke up. “Excuse me gentlemen, the Championship has already been concluded. You, all look very strong, but there's always next year.” His voice was quiet nervous.

“We're just here for a little exhibition match.” The prince sneered.

Suddenly, the man recognized who was there. “Hey! Goku, I didn't see you back there! Welcome. I'm afraid you and your friends have arrived a little too late.” He paced past the prince.

What? No, no, no. He was getting his fight! Vegeta growled and gathered his ki.

“Look out!” Kakarot warned, feeling the shift in the royal's energy.

With a shout, Vegeta powered up, pure rage filling him. He watched the others cower in consternation, and chuckled darkly. This, he had missed this, the smell of fear was marvelous. _Vegeta, this is your new master Babidi speaking. It's time for you to have a little fun. You can start by killing your friends._

In his mind, those same sharp daggers from before began to push, the burning sensation, clouding his senses. “I won't. My goal is to fight Kakarot. The..the others are nothing.” He fought agony from the command. He could not hurt Gohan, he had nothing to do with this. With everything he had, he fought the wizard's wishes.

“Vegeta, how could you?” Kakarot sounded so hurt, almost, betrayed. What made him think they were bosom pals? They were enemies, they always had been.

Turning around, he faced his rival. “It's time, Kakarot.” The prince pointed at the low class filth, his slack jaw expression disgusting him. Shifting is hand palm out, thumb tucked in, Vegeta watched the idiot's eyes grew wide in recognition of the move. The fear in his eyes only made the prince even more thrilled, savoring each second of this.

“Vegeta, no!” Kakarot shouted.

A low, wicked laugh came from the prince, a laugh he hadn't heard in ages. It felt so good, the power coursing through him exhilarating. Gathering ki, light exploded from his hand, hitting the other Saiyan. Reflexively, the taller man threw up his arms to guard himself, but the blast pushed him across the platform. This new power was simply too much for the buffoon to handle in his base form. The prince smirked gleefully at the struggle. Light flashed, illuminating the stadium like fireworks, the voices of the crowed were full of fear and confusion. They had never seen such a display before.

With a mighty cry, Vegeta pushed Kakarot further, sending him sailing across the tile. Finally, the nitwit could no longer control the blast, flipping away into the air. It went careening towards the crowd. A hole erupted through the concentrate, people flung every direction, bodies hitting the stands in a mangled mess. When the light and smoke cleared through the hole that had been created, a mushroom cloud be seen rising ominously on the horizon.

This felt right. It felt incredible to be destroying things at a whim. 

He had once been called the Prince of Darkness. He was now reclaiming that title once more.

But something tugged at him. Something soft and blue. He scowled inwardly and continued staring down Kakarot as he landed back down deftly, chuckling with manic pleasure at this atrocity. The Majin power ebbed and flowed around him, scattering all thoughts but that of fighting his rival. He let it consume him.

“Shame on you. The Vegeta I know would never have done this.”

The Vegeta he knew? _“What does this idiot know of you?”_ That same voice he seemed to know spoke to him, as if standing by his side. _“He took everything you wanted, your revenge, your destiny, and he expects you to play best pals? No, you are a warrior, the villain. Blood has soaked your hands.”_ With each word, he found himself less and less in possession of his own facilities, but it didn't matter. He was about to get everything he has wanted-his fight with Kakarot.

Behind him, he heard that moron, Satan, trying to get his attention. What a fool. Wicked, manic laughter burst from his lips, drowning out the drivel coming from the martial artist. As if his pitiful existence even mattered. He could simply end it with a flick of his wrist. But this peon wasn't worth the time of a god. The man droned on, and the prince demanded his silence.

“How 'bout it? Shall we commence?” The prince sneered at his rival. It was time to get down to business.

Kakarot stood his ground, glaring back. “This isn't the time, Vegeta.” The low class knew what the royal wanted, but he was avidly avoiding it. _“Fine, let's up the anti.”_ The voice growled.

“You'll fight with me, Kakarot. Unless of course you'd like more bodies to pile up on your conscience.” He knew exactly which buttons to push to get this simpleton to do what he wanted. His pathetic softness for these weaklings was disgusting, but he knew he would stop at nothing to keep the prince from ending more lives.

He watched the warrior suck in a breath at this. “Vegeta, surely you didn't.”

The prince felt a wicked laugh escape his curled lips in reply. Oh, the things he wanted to do to that dimwitted fool. If he only could comprehend what he could do now.

Eyes narrowing, the hero looked almost if he had pity for the prince. And this enraged Vegeta. But that was no matter. He would have his chance soon enough to do away with this imbecile.

“How sad. I didn't think you were weak enough to be controlled.” Gohan and the Supreme Kai stared at the Saiyans in stunned disbelief.

_"Weak, he dared call you weak?"_

“Dad, don't...” The half breed whispered.

The prince continued to stare down the lower class warrior, a manic grin upon his face that he couldn't seem to wipe away. His rival was suddenly shouting at him now. “Answer me, Vegeta! Do you let yourself be a slave?”

Vegeta felt his arm involuntarily raise, ki channeling to his hand. Behind him he seemed to hear a whisper, a siren song seducing him. _“All you have to do is kill.”_ From somewhere in the crowd, he felt something else, another presence. He wanted to look for it, but his body had other ideas. His arm went quickly from pointing at the Saiyan to aimed at the crowd. Before him, Kakarot stood like a statue, his very presence an offense to his own royal existence. And that voice, not unlike his own calling once more. _“Show him the power of a true Saiyan.”_

The blast that erupted from his hand shot towards the stadium. Concentrate, rubble, food, and fluid went flying. Screams tore through the air, and bodies fell. Somewhere in the back of his mind, it registered that he had been too close from actually hitting something important...or someone. The thought was quickly shut off and he lowered his arm.

“Tell me, is it slavery when you get what you want?” He lifted his chin up, grinning wickedly at his rival. _“That's right, you can have it all, Vegeta.”_ The voice crooned at him hypnotically. Everywhere, people were running in panic, and he could smell the fear. It was intoxicating. It had been far too long had since beings had run from him, since he had killed like this. He savored the metallic smell of blood mixed with the sulfur of the blast. Around him, billows of smoke trailed like a cape, and he watched as it wafted by and Kakarot grew more and more enraged. The buffoon lowered his gaze, clenching his teeth. The prince returned the stare, chuckling to himself.

He had him.

Balling his hands up, Kakarot raised them. Vegeta could tell he was trying to hold back his anger, but the prince bided his time. He knew it wouldn't be long now. He had pushed the right buttons to goad the idiot into fighting him.

Out of nowhere, Kakarot's brat jumped in between the rivals. “Stop it, you don't know what you're doing!”

 _“Get him out of here. He will ruin everything!”_ The voice went from serenade to shouting and Vegeta felt himself grow furious, though he wasn't sure if it was because of the boy or the voice in his head that for some reason seemed to be in control now.

With a growl, Vegeta raised his arm swinging it. “Stand aside!” He sent and mighty gust of wind towards the half breed, who fell back to the tile with a thud. The prince glowered down at the young man. “This does not concern you.” The smirk crept back onto his face. “It's between me and your circus clown of a father.”

“Circus clown? Well that's a new one.” Kakarot's cool response cut right through him. But despite this, he found himself laughing under his breath yet again. With a grunt, the low class warrior matched the prince's Super Saiyan form, golden aura glowing.

As if being puppeted by someone else, Vegeta lurched upwards and straightened. Why was his body acting this way? Had Kakarot been- _“Kill that halfwit. Take your place as the mightiest warrior.”_ The voice cut off all sense of himself again.

“No Goku, you mustn't!” Shin leapt in front of the other Saiyan, trying to stop this. “If you fight him here, you will be doing precisely what Babidi wishes. Every injury that Vegeta causes will be sent back to the ship, and Buu will be revived.”

Kakarot held firm, glaring across the arena. “Tell me, Vegeta. With that stamp on your head, I know that Badidi's been giving you orders. Is this one of them? Are you trying to fight me because of him, or is this the same old story between you and me? Which one?” Kakarot was shouting demands at him. But the Prince of all Saiyans answered to no one.

The brat clenched a fist in anger, “Does it really matter?”

“Not to you, Gohan, but to a warrior it matters greatly.” The boy's name was spoken kindly, as if it were another person speaking. That other side that seemed to be fighting for dominance shut it down just as quickly. _“If he leaves Earth, you can never fight him again. Forget that fool, Buu. He is nothing. Only your supremacy over this nitwit matters.”_

“And you know this as well as I do, Kakarot. In a day you'll be back to the dead, and I will not miss this opportunity.” He concluded. Kakarot would understand. Their Saiyan blood demanded this happen.

“Who are you people?” The Supreme Kai watched the warriors, aghast at this turn. “Don't you see that the universe means more than your meaningless squabble?”

Pure rage filled the prince, and a feral growl escaped his bared teeth. _“How dare this peon say such things?”_

“Meaningless, huh? What do you know of meaningless?” His voice carried throughout the stadium, echoing off the rapidly emptying stands. All around him, aura gathered and swirled in great gusts. As he powered up with a cry, billows of debris and smoke surrounded him, hitting the kai and Gohan. Kakarot stood as still as stone, aura warding off against the barrage. The prince bent forward in fury, fists balled. “Spend most of your life ruled by another. Watch your race dwindle to a handful.” He straightened, pointing at the kai, “And then, tell me what has more meaning than your own strength.”

 _“Yes, tell him.”_ The voice commanded him now, pushing him on. The words leaving his lips didn't even feel like his own, but somehow, they felt right. Like opening a torrent of pain that had been bottled up within him for all these years. “I have in me the blood of a Saiyan prince, he is nothing but a joke. Yet, I've had to watch him surpass me, my destiny, thrown to the wayside.” He tossed his arm away, emphasizing this pain. He bent forward to stare at the ground. The voice that sounded so much like his own now taunted him in his head, recalling painful memories of past defeats, disparaging him further. “He's even saved my life as if I were a a helpless child. He has stolen my honor, and his debts,” He paused, staring into the cold blue-green eyes of his opponent. “Must be paid.”

There was a long silence between them, and the prince watched as the other Saiyan calculated his next move. “Babidi! Transport us to a place away from people. If you give me that, then I will fight Vegeta.”

The prince was almost salivating at this. Yes, he would get his desire. He, Prince Vegeta, would beat this clown to a pulp and regain his pride once more. Nothing else mattered.

Yet, there was a small part of him now fighting, clawing at the back of his mind. Something blue, something vibrant. A distraction. He quickly shut it down. He didn't need that insufferable female.

Because he knew he couldn't even look at her face ever again.

_“You don't need that weak woman. You are royalty, she is filth.”_

But hadn't she taken him in, bandaged his wounds time and again? Helped him reach new heights?

No, she was nothing to the Prince of all Saiyans. Only his battle now with Kakarot mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art featured in this chapter and the last (and more to come) is by Saicke1 on Twitter and she REALLY inspired how I wrote this fic. Vegeta fighting against his Majin side is a concept I love and it influenced "What the Night Hath Wrought" as well and Bulma fighting against her own darkness.


	10. Split infinities

_Vegeta blinked a few times, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness that surrounded him. When things finally came into focus, he found himself sitting on a damp cave floor. Somewhere in the distance he could hear water dripping, and a shaft of light softly glowing, the only thing to brighten the gloom that surrounded him. Then he heard it. A deep chortle from a voice that sounded strangely like his own. Through the blackness, a shadow gradually approached him, pacing predatorily. The shape was instantly recognizable, and the prince backed away a bit, confused at this. The man who stalking towards him was_ himself _, golden in his Super Saiyan form. His eyes were rimmed with black, and on his forehead sat a scripted M he recognized all too well._

_“No.” He breathed._

_The face that was his own twisted into a wicked sneer. “Oh, yes.”_

_The last thing Vegeta recalled was being on Babidi's, ship, the wizard offering him the power to defeat Kakarot. Which meant..._

_“Why?” Was the only thing the could manage, mind racing, desperately trying to recall the events that followed, and failing._

_Now the perverted version of himself was looming over the prince. “Because I needed to defeat Kakarot, what other reason would there be?”_

_Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. “And turn my back on everything I built here on Earth.” All he could think of was Bulma, and an immense sense of shame washed over him. He had chosen his own hubris over the woman who loved him. The prince had betrayed her, and forsaken everything for his own selfish goals. But since when was that a surprise? He had always only looked out for himself, it was what he had learned to do under Frieza._

_“Why do they matter? I am the Prince of all Saiyans, they are nothing!” Now the mirror version was shouting at Vegeta._

_He phased to his feet and glared at this nightmare before him, disgusted at what he had done. “I vowed never to let anyone control me again.”_

_“Tch, what exactly has that Earth woman has been doing to me for the last seven years or so?” The words struck a cord. He had lost the freedom that he had gained after Frieza's death, trading one kind of bondage for another. But binding himself to Bulma had never been a drudgery. She asked very little of him and gave more to him than he had ever cared to admit._

_“That was a choice I would gladly make again.” His voice was barely a whisper._

_“And this was a choice I had to make to regain my honor.” The wicked version of himself responded. Taking in this doppelganger, he saw everything he hated about himself, things that he had come to loathe since coming to Earth: hubris, the lack of confidence in his own abilities, anger, hatred for others, and a vein superiority._

_But who was he without these things? It had seemed that all his life, these traits, the ones that he despised the most about himself, made up the Prince of All Saiyans. But, without them, who was he?_

_Bulma's bright blue eyes gazing up at him filled his mind._ “Do you know why I fell in love with you, Vegeta?”

“No, I've never been able to understand why.”

“Your sense of loyalty, passion, your pride in your accomplishments, how hard you work to get what you want. You know, you act like you don't care about anyone but yourself, but I know that's not true. You regret so much of your past, and I know you are trying hard to be better.”

“Tch. You don't know that. I would gladly kill again.”

“Maybe the old you, but not this you, the man I married. It's why Goku asked to spare you. He saw the same things I see now.”

_As if he could hear Vegeta's thoughts, the Majin version cut in, growling at Kakarot's Earth name. “She made me weak. So I decided to cut out that weakness.” He held up a hand, palm out, thumb in. It began to glow with ki._

_“I don't think so.” The prince dove away, springing off the cave wall and landing behind the dark Super Saiyan._

******

“So be it!” The Supreme Kai jumped in front of Kakarot, arms outspread. “If you truly believe that this is the right decision, then you will have to get around me to do it”

The prince watched in frustration as Kakarot stared the deity down. He would strangle that puny punk with his own hands if he had to. He was going to have this fight. He hadn't given up everything just to have this fool meddle in his affairs.

Kakarot's voice was cold. “Don't do this, Supreme Kai.”

“Goku, I'm afraid I have no choice.” Stalemate.

For a long moment, the dimwit was silent, “Neither do I.” Slowly, the low class lifted his arm, and pointed his palm at the Kai, fingers splayed. Was this do-gooder really going to go through with it? Vegeta could hardly believe his eyes. Had he brought this fool down to his own level? He felt both giddy and sick and the prospect.

“Dad, you can't!” Gohan pleaded.

A blue-white ball of ki formed in Kakarot's palm. He was, he really meant to do it. This was not what the prince expected at all. Kakarot was a hero, not the villain. That was Vegeta's role, it always had been. What the hell was going on? The world had been flipped upside down, and for what?

Because Vegeta needed to prove his superiority over this clown.

******

_Vegeta had been holding his own with difficulty for the past ten minutes or so, but he was afraid he wasn't going to be able to last much longer. For a moment something didn't feel right, and for a minute or two, it was as if here were somewhere else. Crowds were cheering and he could feel Bulma's ki. She was worried. Then the acrid smell of smoke and death filled his nostrils. He was vaguely aware of an explosion. One that came from his own hand. Swallowing hard, he reached out for Bulma's ki. She was scared, frightened-of him. In all the years he had known her, she have never been fearful of him. His heart fell into is stomach and he felt as if he would wretch. What had he done?_

_Everything shifted back again and he was thrown to the floor, another body on top of his, pinning him there. He clawed back, pulling at his attacker's hair. “She almost died!” He shouted. “She had nothing-”_

_“Shut up!” A gloved hand covered his mouth, “I don't want to hear about her. She's weak and only holding me back. She made me the way I am.”_

_The prince kicked off his doppelganger, sending him to slam into the rock, shards falling all around him. Vegeta phased to his feet, stalking towards his foe. “No! She didn't. I chose this.”_

_A feral cry erupted from the other warrior as he flared up to Super Saiyan. “The Prince of all Saiyans is not some pet!” He rushed the dark haired double, but Vegeta was ready, dodging the kick, and flipping back._

_“It's funny, when I'm angry, I always miscalculate.” The prince smirked._

[Art by Saicke1](https://twitter.com/Saicke1)

******

As the ki continued to charge, the Kai stared, frightened and unmoving. Then his head sunk, and he lowered his arms. “Fine, do what you will.” He paced away, sorrowful. Kakarot lowered his own arm, energy dissipating. “I can't stop you.”

The orange clad fighter, looked after him as he walked away, voice full of regret. “I'm sorry, Supreme Kai.”

“Yes...so am I.”

Good, this little show was over, now the true production could begin. A wicked smirk filled the prince's face.

Then the arena was gone, and cold wind whipped at his face, dust kicking up at their feet. Babidi had moved them once more, this time to a deserted rocky region of the planet. He had visited here many times to train or to think. It was as if Babidi knew exactly the right place that would give him an advantage. The irony didn't escape him that the first time the two of them had fought had been in a place much like this. A poetic ending.

“I trust you'll have no more excuses.” He growled at the low class fool.

“None.”

The brat called out to his father. “Dad, don't do this!”

However, the Kai was pacing away calmly. “It's alright. There's no point resisting what cannot be helped.” His voice carried a bit of bitterness, sorrow, and regret. Did that twerp feel guilty that he could not stop Vegeta from becoming...this? What a ridiculous waste of energy. This was his choice. He wanted this. “We will just have to continue our efforts with a new strategy.” The deity was now addressing Gohan with a hopeful look. “While you two fight up here, Gohan and I will break open the ship's entrance and continue our assault against Babidi and Daborah.” He paced away from the two glowing fighters. “I believe we still have a chance at stopping them before Buu's revival. If tampering with the ship's entrance ruptures Buu's shell, it will still be better than allowing him to reach full power from the energy lost by Goku.”

Kakarot was unmoving. Vegeta wondered what the dolt was thinking. And when would this deity cease his drivel and let them get on with it? He didn't care about Buu, he would squash him like a bug when he was through with Kakarot.

“After all the time I've spent tracking Majin Buu, I will avert him with my own hands.” The Kai finished.

Suddenly, the fire had returned to his brain, and the prince's mind was filled with Babidi's shrill voice. _Vegeta, destroy this nuscince. Kill the Supreme Kai! Kill Him!_ With everything he had, Vegeta began to fight. No, he was no one's servant. He would not do what this sniveling idiot commanded him. His mind was being pierced over and over by daggers, and he bore his teeth in pain. _The only way is to kill the Supreme Kai. Yes, kill him, Vegeta._

Grabbing his head, he continued to fight, screaming out in pain. He felt his hands reaching way from his body involuntarily. _You can't afford to let him live, Vegeta!_ The prince pulled him back with all his might, falling to his knees and grabbing at his head. White hot agony consumed him, and he continued to scream, clawing at the dirt. _Kill him, Vegeta._ A small part of him wished to comply, anything to make it stop. _Kill him._ But the Kai had nothing to do with this. His fight was with Kakarot. The fleeting thought he had earlier about snapping Shin's neck was never something he would have actually carried out.

 _“The Prince of all Saiyans was no one's puppet!”_ The voice so like his own growled. _“Show them all how powerful you are now. Do it!”_ His forehead felt like a brand being slowly pushed in, flames scorching at his skin. Two entities fighting for dominance over his mind.

With one final groan, he managed to get to his hands and knees, pushing everything out of his head for just a moment. “I refuse.”

“What?”

Vegeta managed to rise up, the pain now pushed to the back of his mind. “Your business with the Kai, it means nothing to me. Kakarot is my only objective.” He stared at his rival, smirking.

 _“Good.”_ The voice next to him chuckled.

 _That's amusing Vegeta, but I'm serious._ Babidi's voice echoed back in his head. _By every fiber in your body, I command you to destroy!_ The spears in his head returned, but Vegeta was ready, pushing them back. One by one, he could feel them breaking. _Kill! Kill the Kai!_

His whole body lurched forward involuntarily, and he grabbed his head once again, heat searing through it, and more spears replacing the ones that he had broken. He was here for Kakarot, nothing else. He had given up everything he had on Earth for this one chance. He was not losing it. “No, get out of my head! I already told you...I...will not be distracted from this anymore. I won't! It will take more than head games to stop me. You may have invaded my mind and my body, but there is one thing a Saiyan always keeps,” With one great effort, he pulled in his ki, “His pride!” A shout filled the air, and energy surged. As he screamed, the ground shook, and he felt something leave his body. The pain began to swiftly subside. He had broken Babidi's control.

Heaving breaths, he glared at his rival. Now, nothing could stop him. The prince was going to take back what was rightfully his. _“Everything you wanted is in your grasp.”_ The voice chuckled darkly.

The Supreme Kai, stared at the prince, stunned. “I can't believe it. What kind of strength allows a person to fight against and overpower their own enslaved body?” Clearly, the Kai didn't understand the strength of pride.

“I guess I've been keeping you waiting for a long time, Vegeta. But no more.” Kakarot ignored the deity. Yes, he understood. He was the only one who could possibly comprehend the call of blood, to fight for one's own honor. Kakarot was the only pure blooded Saiyan left in the universe, and he had dared to make a fool out of his prince. Today, this would change. And leave Vegeta the victor.

*****

_Backed against the damp wall of the cave, the doppelganger stalked towards him. The two had been fighting nearly blindly for what seemed like hours, but the prince knew it had most likely only been minutes. “I have lost it all, everything I had promised me. And that absurd clown never ceases to make a mockery of that. Over and over he has surpassed me, leaving me to chase after him. Well, I've had enough. I will destroy every weakness and take my place as the most feared warrior in the universe. The bloodthirsty Prince of all Saiyans we will no longer be dining on the scraps of Kakarot's glory. And I won't let anything stop me from this, not even myself.”_

_Finding himself on the other end of one of his own epic speeches was rather surreal. “There is no honor in beating an opponent with borrowed power.” The prince growled._

_This seemed to have touched a nerve. “Shut up!” With one swift motion, the Majin, thrust his fist into Vegeta's gut, knocking the wind out of him. Over and over he was pummeled by this dark dream, and it was not lost on him that in this reality, he was beating himself up...because of his own insecurities. And there was only one way to break free._

_With a shout, he gathered ki and pushed it outward, sending the doppelganger back across the cave. “I will not be controlled by anyone. No one loathes themselves more than I do. But I refuse to submit to my own torture. I am the master of my own fate.”_

_As the dust settled, he heard a voice drift from the darkness. “But, I chose this fate.” Across the cave, the Majin was back on his feet, wiping blood from his lip with a gloved hand. “And I'll decide what happens next.”_

_Not wanting to be trapped against the wall again, the prince flipped over his twin, landing crouched, fist down on the other side. “Not today.”_

*****

“I'm ready now.”

The prince smirked back at his rival. “That's good to hear.” Gohan and the Kai had just disappeared into Babidi's ship. He was glad they were gone, they would only get in the way. A fire was building within Vegeta, a hunger for battle. Blood was about to be spilled. “So Kakarot, the table has been set,” he splayed his hands like a good host. “Now let us begin!” In one quick motion, he was in a battle stance. It was time.

“The more time you and I spend, the more damage I'll receive to fuel Majin Buu. So if it's all right with you, let's just skip the warm up.” The clown retorted.

Grinning, Vegeta had never felt more excited for anything in his life. “By all means. I just hope that being dead this long hasn't made your body fragile.”

This seemed to touch a nerve, and the younger Saiyan, gritted his teeth, powering up. With a shout, his aura surged, sending dust and rock flying. The battle was about to commence, and Vegeta couldn't have been more pleased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purposefully made the two Vegetas not refer to one another as separate entities when speaking to one another, because this is basically Vegeta arguing and fighting with his own self confidence and desires. I hope this wasn't confusing! I didn't want to just tell what happened in the battle, I wanted to show that there was more within him that was being fought for. He is trying to discover who he really is, because his selfish side gave up everything for this one fight, and never considered the consequences. What would remain of the proud prince should he win this fight against his rival? What was there to live for?
> 
> Here is a sneak peek at the next chapter!
> 
> “I...” Vegeta struggled to get a breath, “I never lost my birthright. What I lost was my confidence. Which led to _this_!” He slammed a fist on the floor, sending more rock to fall from the ceiling.
> 
> The hole in the ceiling was now a gaping exit to the outside world. From his vantage, he saw Kakarot, pinned to side of a cliff face by rings of ki, and his double stalking up to the younger Saiyan. The prince turned and glared at where his doppelganger was within the cave. “I will not kill Kakarot. He may be an imbecilic clown, but he's the only one who has ever actually pushed me to break my limitations.”


End file.
